Cumpliendo Una Promesa Eterna
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: A tan solo un mes de su boda, Edward y Bella se juran estar juntos eternamente. ¿Qué pasará cuando un trágico suceso les impida cumplir totalmente su promesa? ¿Lograrán superar las barreras del destino? TERMINADO¡
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Para ahora y todos los capítulos de aquí en adelante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Prólogo**

00:30.

Estaba muy nerviosa. ÉL estaba tardando mucho y no era normal. Siempre llegaba antes de que yo cruzara esa puerta. Me encontraba envuelta en mi cama con las lágrimas amenazando salir de mis ojos. Sabía que era un poco tonto ponerse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde aquella vez que se fue, tenía el miedo metido en el cuerpo, pensando en que en cualquier momento me volvería a dejar. No debería seguir así. Nos íbamos a casar ¿no?

Una brisa fría se coló por la ventana al mismo tiempo que sentía como unos fríos brazos me envolvían por detrás.

-Hola amor- me susurró una aterciopelada voz al oído.

Intenté secarme las lágrimas disimuladamente pero el siempre conseguía atraparme.

-¿Estás llorando?- dijo mientras me viraba para poder verme la cara.

-No- pero mi voz me traicionó.

-¿Bella que paso?

-Nada.

-Bella…- intentó persuadirme.

-Es solo que… cuando tú no estás… tengo miedo de que… -decía entrecortadamente.

-Oh Bella… no voy a abandonarte- dijo cuando cayó en la cuenta- sabes que no volveré a hacerlo pase lo que pase. Siempre voy a estar contigo, en lo bueno y en lo malo- esto lo pronunció cogiendo mi mano y acariciando mi anillo de compromiso.

-Sabes que siempre habrá una posibilidad mientras…

-Nunca Bella, y repito NUNCA te voy a dejar sola. Siempre estaré a tu lado

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-selló su promesa besando ligeramente mis labios.

-No podría seguir viviendo si volvieras a dejarme.

-Esta vez si te doy la razón. Yo tampoco podría seguir viviendo sin ti. Duerme amor- dicho esto comenzó a tararear mi nana.

-Ta amo- susurré somnolienta.

-Yo también te amo. Para toda la eternidad…


	2. 1ª capítulo: Despertando

**1er capítulo**

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por mi ventana. Estaba despierta, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Se sentía demasiado bien…

-¿Ya estás despierta?-me susurró.

-No.

-¿Y cómo es que me contestas?-dijo con una sonrisa traspasando su voz.

-¿No dices que hablo en sueños?

Su hermosa risa se escuchó por toda la habitación. Valía la pena levantarse solo por escucharla. Realmente te alegraba el día.

-¿Piensas quedarte en la cama todo el día?

-Si te quedas conmigo sí.

-Es muy tentador, enserio, pero tengo algunos detalles de última hora que solucionar.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?-pregunté de mal humor.

-Bueno, acaban de empezar las vacaciones de verano y he pensado en que podríamos hacer.

-¿Y que se te ha ocurrido?-pregunté ahora más curiosa que enojada.

-Quiero llevarte conmigo a un lugar muy hermoso. Nosotros solos-lo último lo dijo con algo de preocupación.

-¿Tu y yo solos?-asintió- ¿sin nadie más?- volvió a asentir. Lo sé, lo sé, un poco idiota preguntarlo dos veces pero ¿cuándo tenía una tenía la oportunidad de pasar un par de días a solas con su novio? y más si es tan extremadamente protector -¿Y para cuando lo tienes pensado?

-Si tú aceptas…-eso lo dijo con la misma preocupación que antes-salimos en dos días.

-Edward…

-¿Si?- ahora si estaba ansioso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué piensas que no voy a aceptar?

-A pues… ¿no te da ni un poco de miedo pasar tus vacaciones con un vampiro sin nadie que esté vigilando por si acaso?

-Creo que ya hemos hablado de eso- fruncí el ceño- y sabes de sobra que la respuesta es no, aunque…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-¿Cuánto dinero te has gastado?

Bufó-Bella, eres imposible-y seguido se rió.

-Bueno, si con ello puedo pasar mis vacaciones a solas contigo, creo que haré una excepción.

El me miró a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de duda en ellos. Después sonrió y agregó:

-Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver a nuestra familia?- sus ojos dorados brillaron al decir estas palabras.

-Me parece perfecto-le devolví la sonrisa-¿fue por eso por lo que tardaste tanto anoche?

-Sí, lo siento, no tendría que haber…-lo silencié con un dedo.

-No importa ¿sí? la próxima vez solo avísame- le pedí.

-De acuerdo, amor.

Poco después ya estábamos en su coche he íbamos en camino a la mansión Cullen.


	3. 2ª capítulo: Una bienvenida calurosa

**2º capítulo**

Cuando Edward aparcó en frente de su casa, agarró mi mano al momento en que iba abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué ocu…?-me besó en los labios rápidamente.

-Te amo- sonaba increíble de sus labios.

-Yo también te amo. Mucho. Más que a mi propia vida- volvió a besarme después de que le dijera eso. Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los míos, enviando millones de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Fue un beso tierno pero a la vez profundo, como siempre dentro de sus límites. Acabó demasiado pronto.

-Vamos, que nos están esperando.

Salió por la puerta y llegó hasta mi lado antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar, abriendo la mía y tendiéndome la mano para salir.

Cuando entramos a la casa, unos fuertes brazos me agarraron por sorpresa y me empezaron a dar vueltas.

-¡Hola Bella!

En principio me reí, pero cuando sentí que me estaba mareando demasiado consideré que mi estómago no aguantaría más vueltas.

-¡¡¡¡E-mm-ee-ett-t!!!!-traté de decirle.

-¡Para ya Emmet! ¡va a expulsar el desayuno!-mi salvador al rescate.

-¡Uy! perdona Bella- se disculpó mientras me dejaba en el suelo y sus brazos eran sustituidos por los de Edward- hace días que no te veía jajaja…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi ángel.

-S-si, solo veo doble. ¿Cómo te ha ido Emmet?

-¡Oh! bien, el ambiente ha estado un poco caldeadito últimamente y pues Rosalie y yo hemos encontrado una nueva forma de…

-¡¡POR FAVOR NO!! ¡¡¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN!!!- Edward parecía sufrir leyendo sus pensamientos, lo cual solo podía significar que Emmet debía de estar pensando en…

-¿Dónde están Alice y Esme?- pregunté rápidamente para cambiar de tema mientras sentía como el color subía a mis mejillas.

-A pues…-¡¡bien lo conseguí!!- están de compras, no tardarán en llegar. Eso me recuerda que Rosalie fue con ellas. Ya tengo ganas de que…

-¡¡¡EMMET!!!!

-Vamos a tu habitación- dije mientras jalaba de él hacia las escaleras.

-¡Ah! por cierto Bella, Alice me dijo que miraras dentro del ropero de Edward.

-¿Eh?-miré a Edward.

-Alice contribuyó a su manera en el viaje…

-Mierda-supe de inmediato a que se refería.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación. Mientras el se sentaba en la enorme cama matrimonial, yo me dirigí a su ropero, buscando el motivo de mi desgracia.

-Está en la estantería de arriba- me dijo Edward.

Miré hacia donde él me decía. Allí había unas bolsas de varios colores del centro comercial. Y era más que obvio, que pertenecían a las tiendas de ropa más caras. Intenté alcanzarlas inútilmente. Como no llegaba, abrí uno de los cajones bajos y me subí en el. Tiré de una de las bolsas sin darme cuenta de que estaban todas unidas entre si, provocando (como no) que me cayera y que todas las bolsas se vinieran conmigo. Justo antes de tocar el suelo, unos fríos brazos me salvaron de una catástrofe segura, sentándome en su regazo al filo de la cama.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?-pregunto mi ángel preocupado.

-Tu hermana quiere matarme- mascullé entre dientes.

-En realidad creo que con esa ropa, a quien pretende matar es a mi-susurró muy bajo, casi como si lo estuviera pensando.

-¿Ya la has visto?

-Esto… yo, pues… realmente vi la que estaba en esa… ya sebes… para saber a que me enfrento y eso…-señaló tartamudeando con vergüenza a una bolsa que por el color, prometía ser de Victoria's Secret. Qué lindo se veía avergonzado…

-¡Oh!- pocas veces se le podía ver avergonzado. Había que aprovecharse-¿Cuál de ellas te gusto más?-le insinué. Por la cara que puso juraría que si fuera humano estaría completamente rojo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que su cara pasó de ser de sorpresa a darme una mirada pícara. Lentamente se fue acercando a mi oído para después susurrarme con un tono seductor:

-Me encantaría verte puesto el conjunto azul oscuro-mi cuerpo temblaba con su cercanía- ¿te lo probarías por mi?-mierda, ¿siempre tenía que darle la vuelta a la tortilla?

-E-es-to…

-No te preocupes Bella no voy a "comerte"-dijo mientras recorría desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta el hombro. Me estaba volviendo loca. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y mis latidos aumentaron hasta un punto en que creí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho. Sus labios hicieron el camino de vuelta, solo que en vez de ir hasta mi lóbulo, se deslizó por mi mandíbula y mis mejillas hasta pararse en mis labios. Este momento era perfecto. Sus labios estaban rozándose con los míos. Nada iba a interrumpir este maravilloso momento. Nada…

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!

Chillé del susto. Giré mi cara hacia la puerta para encontrarme a Alice en medio de ella saltando y brincando de alegría.

-¡¡¡Qué bien que ya estás aquí!!! ¡¡¡Vamos, tenemos tanto que probarte…!!!-no esperó una respuesta sino que me cogió en brazos y me llevó directamente al baño que estaba al lado de la habitación de Edward.


	4. 3ª capitulo: Ojo con el puma feroz

**Capitulo 3º: Ojo con el puma feroz.**

-¡¡¡Vamos Bella, tenemos muchas prendas por delante aún!!!

Llevábamos 2 horas probándome ropa y aún me quedaban tres bolsas enteras. Yo estaba tratando de meterme dentro de un pequeño vestido blanco (si es que a eso se le podía llamar vestido) demasiado estrecho para mi gusto. Era ceñido totalmente al cuerpo. Tenía un escote en "v" que poco dejaba ver a la imaginación y llegaba poco más abajo que las nalgas.

-¿De verdad crees que yo me voy a poner esto? ¿Tan poco me conoces?

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo creo que si!

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Alice, Esme te está llamando-dijo Emmet al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Enseguida voy!-luego me miró cuando por fin conseguí ponerme el dichoso vestido-¿ves? ¡te queda perfecto!

-¿De verdad quieres que te diga que me parece a mi?- le dije algo picada.

-No. Ahora pruébate esa bolsa de ahí en lo que vuelvo- me ordenó señalando a la bolsa de Victoria Secret's.

En cuanto Alice salió por la puerta me deshice del incomodo vestido y me dirigí hacia la bolsa. Luego recordé lo que me había dicho Edward antes y busque con curiosidad. Pronto encontré un conjunto de ropa interior azul oscuro con unas piedrecitas plateadas en contraste y supe al momento que era ese. En seguida me lo probé. Era de encaje y tenía un bonito escote que hacía a mi pecho parecer más grande. Era sin tirantes lo cual dejaba mi cuello y hombros totalmente al descubierto. La parte baja del conjunto daba la más pura sensación de inocencia, sin dejar de ser sexy. Estaba tan concentrada en evaluarme ante el espejo que no me di cuenta de que alguien abria la puerta.

-¡Edward!-chillé cuando le vi aparecer en la puerta y quedarse mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos estaban recorriendo me cuerpo de arriba abajo, y sentí que me desnudaba con la mirada.

-E-es-to… yo…- sus palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios. ¿Eh mencionado lo lindo que se ve cuando se le traban las palabras? Decidí aprovechar el momento.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Te veo algo nervioso-dije intentando hacer apoyo de todo mi valor, acercándome a él poco a poco.

-Y-yo… eh…- sus ojos parecían oscurecerse con cada paso que yo daba.

-Bueno Edward, ya tengo el conjunto que querías verme puesto, ¿Qué te parece?-pregunte inocentemente mientras daba una pequeña vuelta lentamente para que pudiera verme mejor.

-E-estas… bi-bien- casi podía ver las gotas de sudor en su frente.

-¿Solo bien?-dije intentando que mi voz sonara lo más sensual posible mientras comencé a acariciar su pecho con los dedos. Me arqueé para poder llegar hasta su oído-Me lo puse especialmente para ti y ¿solo bien?-murmuré rozando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras él se estremecía negando con la cabeza.

-Be- Bella…-me advirtió con voz ronca.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo estoy, Edward?-susurré contra sus labios.

-Estás endemoniadamente hermosa- y a eso se abalanzó sobre mí…

Mi espalda chocó con la pared en menos de un segundo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré una mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo observándome detenidamente.

-Eso no está bien, Bella, no está nada bien…-una sonrisa pícara se mostró en su rostro cuando se fue acercando a mí. Sus labios tocaron mi cuello, y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en este. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura, acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y mis manos fuero directamente a su espalda mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos de placer. De pronto hizo algo que no me esperaba. Sentí su helada y dulce lengua justo debajo del lóbulo de mi oreja, que fue bajando poco a poco, saboreando mi piel y chupando lentamente en algunos puntos. Mi respiración se hizo más fuerte y mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras me acercaba más a él. Como respuesta a mi acción, bajó sus manos por mi trasero, dándoles un pequeño apretón y terminando en mis muslos, acariciándolos cadenciosamente. Tras esto me apretó más contra la pared dejándome sentir su pecho en toda su gloria a través de la camisa.

-Edward…-gemí.

Su boca subió por mi mandíbula lenta y tortuosamente, hasta llegar a mi tembloroso labio inferior, el cual lamió y mordió ligeramente antes de darme un profundo beso en los labios. Estos se movían insistentes contra los míos enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Inocentemente rocé su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo un roce más íntimo. Su reacción fue totalmente inesperada. Pronto sentí como algo húmedo rozaba mi lengua y penetraba en mi boca. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos en medio de una lucha desenfrenada por el poder. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, con más intensidad y pasión conforme el tiempo pasaba. Sus manos se movían con más fuerza por mis muslos y mis nalgas y su cuerpo se restregaba contra el mío provocando que mi ligera humedad creciera por momentos. Estábamos dejándonos llevar totalmente por la pasión y el deseo. Su boca se separo de la mía para dejarme recuperar algo de respiración y se dirigió de nuevo a mi cuello, esta vez rozándolo ligeramente con sus dientes, lo suficiente para no dañarme y hacerme tiritar de placer. Su mano emprendió un recorrido ascendente, desde mi muslo se dirigió a mi entrepierna, la cual estaba clamando por algo de atención. Lo fue rozando desde la parte más baja hasta mi clítoris, tan ligero como una pluma, pero provocando un fuerte espasmo de placer en mi. Lo acarició en toda su extensión por unos segundos para luego, dirigirse a mi pecho. Su boca volvió a la mía en un desesperado intento de obtener un roce más profundo. Mi vista estaba nublada y solo podía escuchar nuestros jadeos apaciguados en la boca del otro. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Edward cayó. Finalmente cayó. Y yo era quién le estaba haciendo jadear de esa manera, aún no habiendo apartado mis manos de su espalda. Una nueva sensación de poder llegó a mi, y armándome de valor comencé a tocarlo por todas partes, introduciendo mis manos por el interior de su camisa, acariciando sus duros pectorales y delineando sus perfectos abdominales. Gimió fuertemente en mi boca y se separó para mirarme a los ojos con un fuego negro en los suyos que prometían derretirme tortuosamente. Entonces volvió a la carga con una nueva furia. Agarró mis muslos de nuevo y los elevó hasta rodear su cintura con ellas y estampándome fuertemente contra la pared. Lejos de hacerme daño me excitó en sobremanera. Nuestras manos volvieron a su antigua tarea, ahora con más ansias que antes. Y nadie iba a impedir que Edward poseyera mi cuerpo en estos momentos…

-¡AAHHHHHHH!-sonó un grito desde la puerta. Edward y yo nos giramos asustados hacia donde provenía el estruendoso chillido. Alice se encontraba en la puerta con cara de horror, aunque se podía adivinar que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Nada más darme cuenta de la postura en la que nos encontrábamos mi rostro se volvió un color rojo sangre. –¡Me voy dejando a mi amiga probándose ropa inocentemente, y vuelvo encontrándome una peli porno protagonizada por mi hermano!

Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente. Si fuera humano se habría puesto más rojo que yo.

-Muy bonito Alice- le gruñó Edward. Alice soltó una pequeña risa presuntuosa.

-¿No te acuerdas el voto de castidad del que tanto fardas?

Edward la miró unos segundos y añadió algo frustrado-Tienes razón, gracias- Alice volvió a reír, y luego agarró a su hermano por el brazo tirando de él hacia la puerta. Una vez cerrada se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-¿Qué?-pregunté ahora más roja que antes.

-No sé, tú sabrás-y volvió a reírse.

-Alice…

-¡Pero qué tarde es! ¡Venga que aún queda mucho por probarte!


	5. 4ª capítulo: Un reto peligroso

**4º Capítulo: Un reto peligroso.**

Pasamos dos horas más probándome la ropa. ¿Cuánta ropa podía caber dentro de tres bolsas? Sobra decir que estaba totalmente agotada. Llevo en unos probadores 4 horas y encima van y me estropean la primera y posible única oportunidad de ver a Edward sucumbir a mis deseos.

-Te aborrezco Alice…-murmure sin darme cuenta.

-Pero me quieres más de lo que me aborreces- se rió ella.

-Creía que el empático era Jasper -le miré atravesada.

-¡No es muy difícil leerte Bella!-gruñí después de eso- venga, ya terminamos.

-¿Me puedo ir?

-Si- yo ya estaba dirigiéndome hacia la puerta cuando mencionó-Edward estará deseoso de verte- se rió. Ahí me paré. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarle después de lo que pasó? Aún podía sentir sus manos encima de mi cuerpo. ¡Estúpida vampira manipuladora! Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No va a comerte Bella!- era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba esa expresión.

-Me preocupa más saber qué pensará de mi después de lo que hice…- bajé la mirada apenada.

Una risa cantarina retumbó dentro de la habitación. ¿Cuántas veces la he oído reírse hoy?

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que hará?- me incitó.

-¿Puedes verlo?- pregunté deseosa de saber que me esperaba.

-Si.

-¿Y..?

-Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma- y salió de la habitación como un soplo de aire fresco.

-¡Serás…!

No me quedaba otra. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a las escaleras. Comencé a bajar, cuando escuche una melodía de piano venir de la habitación de Edward. Automáticamente me dirigí hacia donde provenía tal hermoso sonido. Abrí la puerta lentamente, para no interrumpirlo. Me acerqué a él por la espalda y decidí dejar paso a la suerte rodeándola con mis brazos y colocando mi mentón en su hombro. Él ni se imutó. Pero la melodía cambió poco a poco hasta convertirse en mi hermosa nana, era su forma de darme la bienvenida. Siguió tocando un rato más hasta que llegó al final y se giró hacia mi con una mirada que irradiaba ternura y amor inmensos. Sus labios besaron los míos dulcemente antes de apartarse.

-Volviste- susurró contra mis labios mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

-Sí, ha sido una auténtica tortura. La próxima vez que quieras llevarme a alguna parte mantenlo en secreto- le aconsejé.

-De todas maneras amor, eso no te libraría de ir de compras con Alice tarde o temprano- me dijo mientras me abrazaba contra su pecho y comenzaba a darme pequeños besos en la cabeza.

-Mmm… tienes razón, no habrá manera de que me libre-suspiré.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Si… un poco.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa- me dijo mientras me levantaba. Cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos fuera de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle que acababa de llegar.

-Buenas noches, Esme, buenas noches, Carlisle- les dije a mis futuros suegros.

-Bunas noches, Bella- dijeron acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la frente para luego subir a sus dormitorios. Note un poco raro a Carlisle. Baj, serán cosas mías.

Una vez salimos a la calle, Edward comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije curiosa. El negó con la cabeza pero se volvió a reir- Edward…-le miré enojada.

-Es solo que… esta noche, en la casa… va a haber un poquito de… "movimiento"-decía tapándose la boca.

-¿Qué?

Edward trató de serenarse un poco para luego empezar a explicarme.

-Hoy en el hospital, dieron clases de educación sexual a los adolescentes que venían de visita-hizo una pausa para mirarme divertido- y como supondrás Carlisle estuvo presente. Unos de los adolescentes comenzó a ponerse un poco… ¿como lo diría? se salió un poco de las ramas en cuanto a… "posturas", y empezó a flirtear con la doctora que les estaba explicando.

-¡Qué horror!

-Si, pues eso no es todo. Cuando Carlisle le llamó la atención, el chico le dijo que le dejara en paz, que era un carroza y no tenía ni idea de lo que era satisfacer a una mujer.

-¿Y? Además Carlisle no es tan viejo- Edward me arqueó una ceja- bueno, no aparenta ser viejo en absoluto.

-Pero para los jóvenes como él nadie es lo suficientemente joven- se rió Edward.

-Bueno, ¿y que pasó?

-Retó a Carlisle a que no era capaz de hacer gritar de placer a su mujer- y entonces empezó a dar carcajadas estruendosas agarrándose el estómago.

-¿Carlisle tomó el reto?-el asintió- para la edad que tiene y se ha dejado llevar por un crio cuatrocientos años menor que el… lo creía más inteligente que un chaval de 17 años…

-En realidad tiene 16- me corrigió Edward.

-Con más razón aún.

-Cuando se ataca al orgullo sexual de un hombre, no hay razonamiento de por medio- me aseguró- y será mejor que nos vallamos rápido antes de que empiece.

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo van a…

-¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta?- me interrumpió.

-¿De qué?

-Aish Bella… ¿tú qué crees que pasará estando Jasper dentro de la casa y Carlisle tan motivado?

Lo pensé un poco- ¡Oh!

-Si, exacto. Dentro de poco todo lo que esté a un radio de un kilómetro se convertirá en una urgía sexual y eso pasará en… un par de minutos teniendo en cuenta la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

-¡Y a qué esperas! ¡Vámonos de aquí!- dije riendo al imaginarme la situación. Y un poco asustada he de admitir. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo más horrible que nos podría pasar?


	6. 5ª capítulo: Tentaciones al volante

**5º Capítulo: Tentaciones al volante.**

Nos subimos corriendo al coche y salimos a escape de allí. Ya estábamos internados en el bosque y parecía que habíamos escapado. Me relaje. Pero entonces escuché un jadeo proveniente del lado del piloto. Gire mi vista y me encontré a un Edward que respiraba con dificultad y agarraba con fuerza el volante. No entendí el porqué de su reacción, hasta que me golpeó con fuerza. La sentí venir desde mi zona más sensible y extenderse por todo mi ser. Un enorme deseo me embargo al momento y me hizo jadear y apretar mis dedos contra la tapicería del coche.

-E-Edward…

-S-si lo se- contesto a duras penas.

Dios esto era demasiado. No podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Notaba como mi cuerpo luchaba por tirarse encima de Edward. Mi mente también lo quería, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esto pasara aquí, dentro del coche, con el vampiro más sexy, guapo, deseable… "¡No Bella, concéntrate!" me dijo mi consciencia. Pero es que está tan endemoniadamente bueno…"¡No, cállate!" , esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Vi como la mano de Edward se apartaba ligeramente del volante para luego volver a posarla rápidamente en él. Noté que lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo. O peor, pues su mano vacilaba más que las mías. Lo hizo otra vez. Pero esta vez estuvo a pocos centímetros de tocarme. "Juro que no aguanto si me toca, juro que no aguanto si me toca…" y no aguanté. En el mismo instante en que su mano llegó a mi pierna me lancé arriba suya. No se como lo conseguí, pero en menos de dos segundos me encontré sentada a horcadas suya en el asiento del piloto. Pronto dejamos paso al desenfreno y a la pasión contenida por esos minutos interminables. Nuestras bocas se unieron con total desesperación. Mis manos apretaban tan fuerte su camisa, que estaba segura de que tarde o temprano se desgarraría. Una de sus manos fue directamente a mi muslo, y comenzó a masajearlo deliciosamente. Cada cual, acallaba sus gemidos en la boca del otro acrecentando un calor que nos abrasaba a ambos y que tratábamos de apagar, consiguiendo el efecto contrario. De pronto me di cuenta de que el coche seguía en marcha, y que Edward seguía conduciendo con una de sus manos. No me importó. De hecho… le daba un poquito de morbo a la cosa. Mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de Edward mientras el subía sus manos por mis muslos hasta tocar el filo inferior de mis pantis, ya que Alice me había hecho vestir falda. ¡Maldita Alice! de seguro sabía lo que iba a pasar. Terminé de desabotonar su blusa y comencé a acariciar su perfecto torso mientras él aprovechaba para morder mis labios y mi lengua en medio del beso. De pronto se escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente de un camión que se cruzó por nuestro camino y nos tocó el claxon. Nos asustó y Edward paró el coche. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos jadeando y asimilando lo que acabábamos de hacer.

-Lo siento…-dije sin aliento.

-No, perdóname tú a mí. No debí haberme dejado llevar de esa manera…

-Los dos lo hicimos.

Nos miramos durante un largo rato más hasta que, cansada, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro aún sentada a horcadas sobre él.

-También siento haberte provocado de esa manera esta tarde- dije apenada.

El rió suavemente- como si no lo hubiera disfrutado.

Una vez dijo eso levanté la cabeza para volver a mirarle. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, pero sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que un profundo amor hacía mí. Me acerqué a él y lo besé dulcemente.

-Pero he conseguido sacar a la superficie tu lado más salvaje- me jacté.

-¿Tú crees?- yo asentí orgullosa- es bueno saber que me puedo controlar hasta tales límites.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo libertad absoluta para hacerte lo que quiera?- susurré seductoramente.

-No Bella- negó con la cabeza para después mirarme pícaramente- eso quiere decir que "yo" tengo libertad absoluta de hacerte lo que quiera- y volvió a besarme para luego dejarme en mi asiento- así que pequeña fiera, mejor quédate bien sentadita que los efectos aún no han pasado del todo y no quisiera cometer una estupidez.

Me quedé sentada en mi sitio con una pequeña sonrisa malévola. Creo que voy a aprovechar al máximo esta nueva bandera verde…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si es cortito lo se pero vamos poquito a poco jajaja... pero aún queda fic por delante y todavía debe pasar lo importante y bonito de la historia, asi que no se me desanimen¡¡ **

**Gracias por los Reviews.**

**Sele.**


	7. 6ª capítulo: El viaje

**6ºCapítulo: El viaje**

Al fin llegó el día tan esperado. No pegué ojo en toda la noche y Edward a mi lado tampoco ayudaba a quedarme dormida, dándome tiernos besos en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance, fuera de las sábanas.

Extrañamente, no parecía un zombi cuando me asome al espejo esa mañana. Al contrario. Nunca me había sentido mejor. El avión salía temprano esa mañana, así que nos preparamos, agarramos las maletas lo más pronto posible y nos introducimos en el volvo de camino al aeropuerto. Los Cullen nos esperaban en la entrada para despedirnos.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Bella-me deseó Esme abrazándome.

-Gracias Esme.

Después fue el turno de Alice.

-¿Llevas suficiente ropa?

-Alice, ¡¡llevo ropa como para estar fuera tres meses!!

-Una nunca sabe cuando le hará falta-me sonrió.

Sentí unos enormes brazos por detrás que me apretujaron.

-Regresa pronto pequeña listilla, y ya sabes, nunca hagas nada que yo no haría- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No creo tener problema con eso-me reí. Eso era prácticamente una invitación para hacer lo que se me pegue la gana.

Me terminé de despedir del resto de ellos y me dejé guiar por Edward, a la zona para dejar los equipajes, para después subir hasta el avión, en los asientos de primera clase. Ante eso solo pude fruncirle el ceño y echarme a reír. Típico de él.

-¿Estás cómoda?-me pregunto una hora más tarde de haber despegado. Yo me apretuje en su pecho.

-Totalmente-noté como su pecho se movía a causa de la risa silenciosa-¿Cuándo me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

-Cuando lleguemos.

-¡Para entonces no hará falta que me lo digas!-si, increíblemente había conseguido mantener el secreto del lugar de destino, ni siquiera la azafata lo había nombrado ni una sola vez. Seguramente gracias a una cantidad de dinero excesiva.

Una vez aterrizamos pocas horas antes del amanecer dijo:

-Bienvenida, a Hawai…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si el anterior era pequeño este lo es aun mas jajaja, por lo tanto subire este y el siguiente, para que no se me quejen¡¡**

**Besitos. Sele.**


	8. 7ª capítulo: Acomodándose

**Capitulo 7: Acomodandose**

-¿Hawai?-no cabía en mi asombro-¿me has traído a Hawai?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?-preguntó algo desilusionado.

-No, no, esta genial-dije admirando a mi alrededor-es solo que nunca pensé que me fueras a traer aquí.

Él sonrió.

-Venga vamos al apartamento a dejar las maletas-dijo llamando a un taxi.

Por el camino vi las playas llenas de arena blanca de grandes extensiones que roseaban la civilización. Las palmeras eran muy numerosas y estaban muy bien cuidadas. El sol estaba saliendo per el este y… espera. ¿El sol?

-Edward.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a salir a la luz del sol?

-¿Tardaste en darte cuenta eh?-sonrió socarronamente. Yo le fruncí el ceño y el suspiró-No te preocupes, lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Quince minutos después, el taxi se estacionaba frente a una pequeña casita en medio de la nada, rodeada de palmeras y arena. Bueno, tampoco era tan pequeña. Supongo que estoy acostumbrada al tamaño de la casa de los Cullen. La casa tenía dos pisos, y estaba pintada de blanco. Calculo que unos trescientos metros cuadrados y un pequeño garaje justo al lado. Bajamos rápidamente del taxi, cogimos nuestras cosas y le pagamos al conductor que poco después se perdía en el horizonte. Una vez llegamos al umbral y abrió la puerta, Edward soltó las maletas y me abrazó la cintura por detrás.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Apartamento?-lo miré acusadoramente, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía que no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno, más que apartamento es una de las casas que tenemos repartidas por todo el mundo-se rió.

Me condujo a través de la casa, enseñándome todos los rincones, la cocina, el baño y por último la habitación. Era muy grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color marfileño claro. Los muebles de madera, estaban pintadas de blanco. Y la cama,… la cama se ocupaba media habitación. El edredón era blanco también y estaba bien acolchado. Tenía el dosel encima, se veía muy frágil pero a la vez de una calidad digna de un rey.

-Es hermosa-dije volviéndome a mirarlo.

-Y es toda nuestra-sus ojos me miraban con mucha intensidad. Ante eso solo pude sonrojarme como un tomate frito mientras él se carcajeaba de mi- Venga, vamos a instalar las cosas.

Nos pasamos la mañana colocando "mis cosas" por tres razones. 1º El terminó mucho antes de que yo empezara. 2º Parece que la maleta que me dio Alice no tiene fin. 3º Cada vez que colocábamos algo, acababa en el suelo entre risas y fiestas.

Ya a mediodía, una vez conseguimos acomodarnos, nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para que yo pudiera almorzar.

-Siéntate aquí-dije apartándome la silla como todo un caballero.

Observe como se movía intentando prepararme el almuerzo. Buscaba entre las estanterías los ingredientes que iba a utilizar al igual que los cacharros. Una vez con todo sobre la mesa, se dispuso a leer las instrucciones de una receta de cocina. Desvié la mirada por el resto del la cocina y el salón que se encontraba justo enfrente. La decoración era exquisita. Seguramente Esme había dejado su huella por aquí también. Me volví hacia Edward y pude ver como una vez más, Edward… ¡¡¿Se cargaba la concina?!! Rápidamente me dirigí hasta donde él y apague el fogón. ¿Cómo le había pegado fuego a la sartén? Los huevos estaban tirados por el suelo al igual que la harina. Me detuve para mirarle… y me encontré con la imagen más cómica de mi vida. Edward se encontraba totalmente confundido, observando el agujero que le había causado a uno de los calderos (no sé cómo). Sus ropas estaban completamente manchadas de comida, una mezcla pringosa de quien intenta hacer una masa. Su cara no estaba mucho mejor. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Me agarre al muro de la cocina mientras me sostenía fuertemente el estómago. Entonces él se volvió a mirarme con una expresión de inocencia que no me gustaba nada.

-No te atrevas-la advertí aún entre risas, caminando hacia atrás hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-Bella-dijo con un tono zalamero.

En seguida me eche a correr, aún sabiendo que no llegaría muy lejos, comienza la cacería.

Salí por la puerta hacia la playa deteniéndome cerca de la orilla. El ya estaba a menos de dos metros de mí con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Aléjate de mí-le advertí.

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero abrazarte y besarte…

-Y llenarme de basura.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Es el precio a pagar por reírse de los males ajenos-dijo con su sonrisa más encantadora, para después extender sus brazos hacia mí. Yo por mi parte me eche a correr hacia dentro del agua, con la ropa y las zapatillas puestas. Ya cuando el agua me llegaba a la media cintura, sentí unos brazos rodearme fuertemente por detrás y su mejilla se restregó contra la mía. En ese momento pise una roca que se giró ante mi peso, haciéndonos caer a los dos. Una vez bajo el agua sentí sus labios presionarse contra los míos y yo le respondí. Pero no había cogido suficiente aire y pronto me hizo falta. Él, como si de verdad pudiera leerme el pensamiento, soltó todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones, que llegaron a los míos. Me apretuje a él bajo la superficie, besándolo y respirando al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía ser para siempre así que un poco después nos separamos y salimos del agua.

-Así estas mejor, limpito-dije apartándole los flecos mojados de la frente.

El se rió mientras entrabamos en la casa y cogíamos unas toallas para secarnos por encima.

-Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres que pida algo de comida por teléfono?

-No. Prefiero quedarme con la prueba de que realmente eres malo en algo que yo no-sonreí con orgullo.

-Mmm. No te preocupes. Se pueden encontrar buenos cursos de cocina. Me aseguraré de haber aprendido para la próxima.

-No tengas prisa- le dije mientras el subía las escaleras.

Me dirigí hacia el destrozo que había causado en la cocina. Lo limpié todo rápidamente mientras me preparaba unos paninis fáciles de hacer. Estaba muerta de hambre así que me los comí deprisa.

-Que rápida-dijo Edward mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina. Yo me encogí de hombros y apure el último trozo. Me giré hacia él.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?-pregunté.

-Pues verás, tenía pensado llevarte a un lugar muy especial que encontré hace un tiempo-dijo.

-Que misterioso-entrecerré los ojos- ¿qué lugar es ese?

El se acercó a mí sin apartar la mirada e hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Lentamente, lamió un poco de tomate que se quedó en la comisura de mis labios, pasando por mi labio inferior hasta llegar a la otra esquina. Me estremecí.

-La verás cuando lleguemos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Mejor? jajaja, Espero que les haya gustado esta parte porque ya falta poco para una de las partes mas importantes y bonitas de la historia. Ya os ireis**

** dando cuenta de por qué con el tiempo jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews¡¡¡ Me comentan ¿si?**

**Besitos. Sele.**


	9. 8ª capítulo: La cueva

**Capítulo 8: **

Ya en la noche, Edward me dijo que me pusiera un traje de baño y ropa ligera. Así que cogí un bikini azul oscuro y un pequeño traje de color marfileño de tirantes y que se cortaba poco más arriba de las rodillas en una caía libre y suave. Sabiendo que me acabaría mojando, me deje el pelo suelto.

-Ya estoy-dije mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Edward vestía unos pantalones largos y sueltos y del mismo color que su camisa y mi traje. Casi parecía que nos fuéramos a casar los dos de blanco.

-Estás hermosa-dijo recibiéndome entre sus brazos.

-Tú también estás genial, el blanco te siente muy bien.

-Sí, casi se me puede llamar fantasma ¿no?-yo me eché a reír-¿vamos?

Le agarre de la mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos-vamos.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al este por la orilla de la playa. Sin pensármelo me quite las sandalias y deje mis pies a merced de las pequeñas olas del mar. Me giré para ver como Edward me sonreía dulcemente, para después imitar mi gesto. Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos depositando en suave beso sobre mis labios. A veces no hace falta mucho para demostrar a una persona que la amas. Seguimos caminando así, con él detrás de mí, abrazándome todo el tiempo. Los únicos testigos de nuestras íntimas miradas eran la luna llena y las estrellas. La velada estaba siendo maravillosa. No me importaba si solo caminábamos durante horas si el permanecía junto a mí.

Un rato más tarde, llegamos al término del camino, donde nos impedía el paso el inicio de un gran acantilado.

Vi como Edward empezaba a quitarse la camiseta y dejarla encima de una roca, para después continuar con los pantalones.

-Venga Bella, aún tenemos un algo de camino por delante.

No sabía que es lo que pretendía, pero también me desvestí. Dejé la ropa y las zapatillas al lado de las de Edward. Él me agarró de la mano y me guió a dentro del agua.

-¿Vamos a darnos un baño aquí?-el negó con la cabeza.

-Nuestro destino está un poco más allá-dijo señalando a la parte delantera del acantilado.

Aún intrigada me sumergí en el agua, fresca, pero no demasiado fría, y comenzamos a nadar hacia la zona señalada, uno al lado del otro. En otra ocasión, esto sería bastante peligroso, porque las olas podrían hacernos estrellar contra las rocas, pero no hacía casi nada de viento, y las olas eran tan solo un pequeño murmullo.

Tras cinco minutos nadando, me di cuenta de que en medio del acantilado se encontraba la entrada de una cueva, y supe que ese era nuestro destino final cuando Edward me hizo cambiar de rumbo.

La marea estaba baja, por lo que una vez dentro no tuve problema alguno en ponerme de pie. Observe mí alrededor. No era muy grande, calculo que unos cinco metros cuadrados a lo mucho. Edward me guió suavemente hasta la pared del fondo.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-pregunté mirándole con una ceja alzada. El sonrió.

-Aún no hemos terminado.

-Pero aquí no hay nada más-le dije-estamos al final de la cueva.

El acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró lentamente.

-Las apariencias engañan, mi amor-lo miré sin entender.

-Mira ahí debajo.

Así lo hice. Tuve que forzar un poco la vista ya que el agua nos llegaba hasta la cintura y no es fácil ver a través del agua. Me percaté de que había una tenue luminosidad, como cuando se está en un pasillo oscuro y al fondo se ve una habitación con la luz encendida y la puerta a medio abrir.

-¿qué es eso?

-Una entrada.

-¿Qué?

-Es una entrada.

-¿Adónde?

El me miró.

-¿Por qué no lo miras por ti misma?

-¿Cómo?

-Húndete y pasa al otro lado, no te preocupes-dijo cuando lo miré con miedo-está justo detrás de esta pared, es simplemente atravesarla por debajo.

Nos miramos unos segundos. Después llene mis pulmones de aire y me sumergí, tratando de pasar al otro lado. No fue difícil. El pequeño pasadizo no estaba demasiado hondo y era bastante ancho. Una vez lo dejé atrás salí a la superficie. Y lo que vi me cortó la respiración…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta aqui por hoy. Muchas gracias por los Reviews chicas¡¡ hace que escribir valga la pena.**

**Mariialy: Me alegro de que te guste jajaja, y en cuanto a los capitulos no le poder hacer nada porque este fic lo llevo escribiendo hace tiempo y ya tengo la mitad hecha****, pero aun tengo que seguir escribiendolo y procurare hacerlos lo más largos posibles aunque tarde más. La ventaja de hacer los capis cortos es que puedo subir alguno practicamente todos los dias jajaja.**

**Muchos besitos, Sele.**


	10. 9ª capítulo: La promesa

**Capítulo 9:**

La entrada anterior, era solo un cuarto de lo que ante mis ojos se encontraba. Era como una enorme sala circular cuyas paredes estaban formadas de roca dura y seca. En su gran extensión podía distinguir grabados en ellas, pero no alcanzaba a ver que eran. Mire al techo pero no alcancé a ver el final, sin embargo, a medida que cogía más altura, aparecían unos agujeros en las paredes del tamaño de bolas de golf que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna y daba a este lugar un toque mágico e inigualable. Edward llegó a mi lado.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó agarrándome de la mano.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

-Lo encontré hace muchos años, antes incluso de conocer a Rosalie, cuando solo estábamos Esme Carlisle y yo. Buscábamos el lugar perfecto para instalarnos un tiempo así que cogimos la casa de la playa para pasar unos días antes de seguir ya que este lugar era demasiado soleado para nosotros. Para dejar a mis padres un poco de intimidad, salí a nadar un rato y fue cuando me sentí atraído hacia esta zona, así encontré esta cueva- Nos acercamos un poco a una de las paredes. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que los grabados de la pared, eran nombres enlazados dos a dos, uno de hombre y otro de mujer, eran tantos que apenas se podía distinguir el espacio entre ellos-sentí mucha curiosidad, así que cuando salí, le pregunté a un grupo de pescadores que pasaban en ese momento.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Que este era un lugar único en el mundo y que solo algunos habían sido capaces de encontrarla. Solo aquellos que estaban destinados a grabar su nombre en la pared. Aquellos que estaban destinados a encontrar la otra mitad de su alma, la persona con la que formaría un todo, su amor eterno-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-Como era de esperarse, lo consideré una estupidez. Hasta ahora-dijo mirándome con mucho significado-dicen que quienes escriben su nombre aquí junto a su alma gemela, permanecerá a su lado eternamente, en la vida y en la muerte. Por eso te he traído hoy aquí, porque eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo. Prometerte la eternidad a mi lado. Juntos por siempre, y para siempre.

Las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por mi rostro. Él era tan perfecto, tan único. Sabía que mi voz se quebraría si hablaba así que me limité a asentir y le sonreí. El me la devolvió y me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos. El único lugar donde quería estar y permanecer siempre.

Cuándo me calmé, el me tendió una piedra bastante afilada. Había una especie de rampa natural para subir y alcanzar la pared más alta, a donde no llegaba el agua. Una vez allí, cogí un hueco y comencé a escribir mi nombre, dejando la pared lo más marcada posible, quería dejar claro cuan profundo era mi amor por Edward. Después de mi lo hizo él, justo al lado del mío, con una letra hermosa y caligrafía intachable, lo contrario que la mía, que parecía un garabato a su lado. Pero lo importante era su significado. Una vez terminamos, vimos como lentamente, abrazados el uno al otro, las letras fueron iluminadas con la luz que se filtraba por aquellos agujeros, como una confirmación a nuestra promesa.

-Un futuro juntos -dijo él.

-Un futuro juntos - concluí yo.

Y nos besamos apasionadamente bajo la luz de la luna llena…

Unas horas más tarde regresamos a la orilla de la playa recogiendo nuestras cosas y encaminándonos a la casa. íbamos agarrados de las manos, meciéndolas a nuestro paso. Se sentía muy bien.

-Crees… ¿crees que de verdad lo conseguiremos?-pregunté después de un rato.

-¿El qué?

-Si finalmente lograremos ser totalmente felices.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Ya sabes, los Vulturi, Victoria… todos ellos estarán atentos esperando a que bajemos la guardia. No lograremos vivir tranquilos.

Entonces alzó mi mano, haciéndome dar una vuelta para después soltar sus cosas en la arena y estrecharme fuertemente contra su pecho. Yo me mantuve inmóvil mientras el enterraba su rostro en mi cabello y lo acariciaba en toda su extensión.

-Bella-suspiró-te lo prometo, te lo juro por lo más hondo de mi ser, que donde quiera que esté siempre, siempre, voy a estar a tu lado, ni la mismísima muerte podrá separarme de ti, lo prometo por mi vida-me estremecí, sin darme cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas de emoción recorrían mis mejillas.

-Te amo-le susurré mirándole a los ojos.

-Él agarró mi rostro-No más que yo Bella, no más que yo- vi cuanto amor mostraba en sus ojos, los que nunca serían capaces de mentirme y presionó sus labios contra los míos, para volver a tomar nuestro camino. Y sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Pasara lo que pasara, nada sería capaz de separarnos. Era una promesa, nuestra promesa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No es bonito?? eh?? jajaja¡¡ pero a partirde ahora la cosa se complica¡¡ que pasara?? pronto lo veremos¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	11. 10ª capítulo: Complicaciones

**Capítulo 10: Complicaciones**

Un día. Ya solo faltaba un día para convertirme en la señora de Cullen. Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Hasta no hace mucho me encontraba en una isla exótica con mi novio. Y ahora contaba las horas hasta el que sería el mejor día de mi vida.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera de la casa de los Cullen, tumbados en el césped mirando el hermoso atardecer delante de nuestros ojos, agarrados de las manos. Me conformaría con pasarme mi futura eternidad así. Cada rato, el acercaba mi mano para dar un beso en la parte superior para luego suspirar felizmente.

-¿Cómo llevas los nervios, amor?- me preguntó cuándo empezó a refrescar y nos metimos dentro de la casa.

-No me permito pensar en ello aún. ¿Y tú?

-No mucho-yo le saqué la lengua. Una vez llegamos al salón, Edward se puse repentinamente tenso. Miré a mí alrededor. Los Cullen se encontraban desperdigados por los sillones, observando atentamente a Alice, que se encontraba con la mirada desenfocada. Supe que estaba teniendo una visión. Cinco segundos eternos más tarde se levantó de un brinco.

-No puede ser…-empezó ella.

-No puede hacernos esto-prosiguió Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Esme alarmada.

Todos estábamos ansiosos por saber.

-Victoria-dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Planea sabotear la boda de mañana-gruñó Alice.

-Pretende atacar a traición cuando todo empiece, lo que provocaría una masacre en toda regla-dijo Edward casi gritando.

-No podemos permitir que lo haga-dijo Emmett levantándose y remangándosela camisa.

-Hemos de actuar rápido-dijo Alice-tenemos que encontrarla y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

-P-pero…

-No te preocupes Bella, la superamos en número e inteligencia, además del factor sorpresa-dijo Carlisle comprensivamente.

-Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos.

Toda la familia se dispersó a sus respectivas habitaciones. Edward me cogió de la mano y me guió hasta su coche. Poco después ya nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de mi padre.

-Sube. Te esperaré arriba-dijo dándome un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Salí rápidamente del coche dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-Hola, Bella-dijo mi padre desde el salón-¿nerviosa por el día de mañana?

-Un poco. Ya cene en casa de los Cullen. Me voy a la cama, no me quiero casar con cara de fantasma –intenté sonar optimista, pero la preocupación me mataba por dentro. Mi padre lo tomó como algo normal.

-Está bien hija. Mañana será un día importante en tu vida-no tenía ni idea de cuánto. Pero no lo que él se pensaba. Ni siquiera yo.

Subí directamente al baño a cambiarme rápidamente la ropa por unos pantalones cómodos y una camisa de tirantes. Me solté el cabello y me dirigí a mi habitación. Edward me esperaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha y algo sombría. Lo abracé sentándome en su regazo.

-Todo estará bien-me susurró al oído.

-Entonces ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?-dije aferrándome fuertemente a él.

-Es solo un estúpido presentimiento. No te preocupes me pasa a menudo.

No me convencía del todo.

-Dime que te cuidarás. Júrame que volverás sano y salvo.

-Lo juro. Después de todo no puedo faltar a mi boda ¿no?-se rió.

Yo alcé mi rostro para alcanzar sus labios, suaves como la seda. El respondió con ansia, apretándome tiernamente contra él. Después me tumbó lentamente sobre la cama y se tendió a mi lado.

-Duérmete mi amor-dijo acariciando mis parpados.

-No quiero que te vayas-susurré.

-Volveré.

-Más te vale- Lo abracé fuertemente-Te amo. Más que a nada en el mundo.

-Y yo mi amor, y yo.

Entonces comenzó a tararearme mi nana, y no tarde mucho en caer sobre los irresistibles brazos de Morfeo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Todo se complica eh? que pasará ahora? lo descubrireis en el próximo capítulo wahahahahaha¡¡¡**

**Muchas gracias a BeliceAurora-Cullen porque me aviso de que subi un capi repetido, no me di cuenta perdon ya me encargue de ello, como recompensa hoy subire el de ayer y el de hoy jajajaja...**

**Gracias por sus Reviews¡¡¡ Besitos, Sele.**


	12. 11ª capítulo: Emboscada

**Capítulo 11: Emboscada.**

EDWARD POV:

Cuando Bella se quedó dormida, le besé la frente suavemente y salí por la ventana en dirección al bosque, todos estaban ya allí reunidos.

Hacia dónde-preguntó Jasper.

Se encuentra a unos tres kilómetros al norte, en una especie de claro…

-Yo sé dónde es. Vamos.

¿Por qué se encontraba Victoria en nuestro claro? Era un lugar que solo Bella yo conocíamos.

Barrimos los bosques rápidamente, a nuestra velocidad, los tres kilómetros se peinaban en 2 minutos máximo. Yo podía hacerlo en 1.

No encontramos a nadie cuando llegamos, el claro estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Esme.

Alice buscaba desesperadamente en el futuro, intentando encontrar el fallo a su visión. Era como un manchón blanco que le impedía ver cualquier cosa que pasara en los próximos minutos. Entonces, oí como alguien entraba sigilosamente por el este. Unos pasos que sin duda reconocería en cualquier sitio.

-Hola Vitoria-le salude.

Ella sonrió burlona.

-No vamos a permitir que sigas causando estragos en nuestras vidas-dijo Emmett preparando sus puños.

Alice seguía con los ojos desenfocados, buscando alguna explicación a su repentina ceguera. Victoria dio un paso hacia delante. Todos nos pusimos en guardia directamente. Su risa se escucho a kilómetros de distancia.

-Que fácil ha sido atraeros aquí-su sonrisa macabra se anchó hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Atraernos?-preguntó Carlisle-hemos venido a impedir que realices tus malas acciones el día más importante de nuestro hijo…

-¿De verdad creen que soy lo bastante estúpida para jugármela a una sola carta en esa fiesta?-negó con la cabeza-esperaba algo más de una familia de vampiros al completo.

-Explícate arpía-dijo Rosalie con profundo rencor, siendo esta la primera vez que la oía hablar esta noche.

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco. Pero después volvió a reír.

-He implantado mi propia acción en mi mente, como si de verdad lo fuera a hacer, para que la brujita lo viera. Sabía que vendríais a por mí en cuanto lo hiciese, así que vengo preparada. Por lo tanto, despedíos de vuestra existencia-Y se lanzó sobre nosotros. Pero no fue la única. De los arbustos de detrás salieron 5 gigantescos lobos, de los cuales pude reconocer a Sam y Quil. Pero había algo extraño en ellos. En sus ojos. Estaban desenfocados, como si no viera, como si tuvieran voluntad. Entonces la verdad me cayó de golpe. Victoria poseía el poder de doblegar las mentes débiles. Tal y cómo había hecho con los lobos. Si se les hubiera avisado posiblemente esto no abría ocurrido pero quién iba a pensar que…

-¡Manteneos centrados! No dejéis que en un momento de debilidad os posea. Tened cuidado.

Y comenzó la batalla.

Los lobos eran los que estaban más cerca. Inmediatamente, Jasper y Emmett se pusieron en primera fila contra ellos, seguidos por Carlisle y Rosalie, Esme y Alice.

-¡Edward tu encárgate de ella!-me gritó Carlisle-¡nosotros los mantendremos ocupados!

Corrí hacia Victoria, que también se dirigía a mí. Pude leer el deseo de venganza tanto en su mirada como en sus pensamientos. El choque fue brutal. Nos comenzamos a golpear el uno al otro con toda la fuerza posible. Caminando en círculos, evaluando al adversario, y lanzándonos al ataque de nuevo. Duró mucho tiempo. Casi podría decir que horas. Las cosas estaban muy igualadas y mi familia solo había conseguido abatir a uno de los lobos, ya que no era nuestra intención matarlos. Entonces me llegaron unas imágenes de la mente de Victoria. Era Bella, y estaba en sus brazos, suplicando por su vida mientras Victoria la golpeaba sin piedad. Eso era lo que ella pensaba hacer en cuanto acabara con nosotros. Me enfurecí. Mi rabia se transformo en fuerza y velocidad, y poco después tenía a Victoria aplacada en el suelo, con una de mis manos rodeando su cuello.

-Nunca-la-tocarás-le dije entre dientes los más furiosamente que pude.

-Yo no lo tocaré- gruñó- ¡Pero tú tampoco!

Y entonces me llegaron las imágenes desde la mente de Alice. Un lobo del pelado rojizo se lanzaba sobre mi espalda, me derribaba y Victoria escapaba. Jacob supuse. En menos de 4 segundos. Suficientes. Más rápido que el rayo, aplaste la cabeza de Victoria, de desmembraré, y quemé sus restos con un pequeño mechero que me había guardado. Me giré rápidamente para enfrentar al lobo pero… ya era demasiado tarde.

BELLA POV

Me desperté sobresaltada. Apenas habían pasado 4 horas desde que me quedé dormida. Estaba sudando y mi cuerpo temblaba. Era una extraña sensación. Como si algo se hubiera resquebrajado dentro de mí. Como si me faltara algo. Me dolía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo no iba bien. Esperé unos segundos. No, seguramente había sido una pesadilla provocada por la incomodidad y por la falta de Edward a mi lado. Edward. Algo se sentía diferente al pronunciar su nombre. Una especie de… vacío. Me volví a recostar. Probablemente todo era producto de mi imaginación. Mañana, el estaría aquí para despertarme, como siempre, y me llevará a su casa y en pocas horas seríamos marido y mujer. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Porque no lo tenía… ¿verdad?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si¡¡¡¡¡ WAHAHAHAHA¡¡¡¡ me van a matar? porque si lo van a hacer me avisan eh?? jajajaja... que si es lo que parece? amm no se jajajaja veremos la verdad en el proximo capítulo jajajajaja. Tardare un poco mas en subirlo para que me de tiempo a seguir escribiendo, pero pronto actualizaré¡¡**

**(Ya saben que tuve complicaciones con el capitulo anterior pero ya esta arreglado, lo digo por si alguna se lo salto pensando que este era la verdadera continuacion y ahora se preguntan que que es esto, si ese es el caso solo tienen k pasar a la pagina anterior, gracias)**

**Besitos a todas¡¡¡¡ Comentenme para saber¡¡¡¡**

**Sele.**


	13. 12ª capítulo: Realidad y Dolor

**Capítulo 12: Realidad y dolor**

Abrí los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Al fin había llegado. Recuerdo mi renuencia a casarme cuando me lo propuso. Ahora deseaba que llegara el momento. Que irónico. Alargue mi mano aún con los ojos cerrados hasta encontrar… ¿nada? abrí los ojos de golpe. Edward no estaba allí.

Esto era muy raro. Y preocupante. Quizás es que Alice no lo habría dejado venir, con todas esas estupideces de "no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda". Al menos eso esperaba. Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña.

Me levante rápidamente, me puse unos jeans y una camiseta blanca junto con unas zapatillas de deporte. Recogí mi cabello con una coleta y agarré las llaves de mi amada camioneta y me dispuse a conducir a la casa de los Cullen. Charlie trabajaría hasta al mediodía, para tener tiempo de prepararse. El camino se me hizo eterno.

Una vez llegué al claro donde se encontraba la mansión, aparqué delante del garaje. Algo estaba pasando ya que nadie había acudido a recibirme. Generalmente no me daban tiempo de salir del coche. Me dirigí a la entrada. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Extraño. La casa estaba en un silencio fantasmal incluso para ser la vivienda de unos vampiros silenciosos. ¿Dónde están todos? La respuesta la encontré en el salón.

Todos los Cullen se encontraban sentados en los sillones de alrededor. Estaban ¿llorando? bueno considerando que no tenían lágrimas que derramar. Rosalie abrazaba a Emmett, mientras que este sollozaba en su hombro ella se limitaba a ocultar su dolor. Me puse repentinamente alerta. ¿Qué es todo esto? Seguí con mi evaluación. Esme es la que parecía más afectada, lloraba sobre el pecho de Carlisle mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello con una pena inmensa. Jasper intentaba ayudar con todo su poder, pero solo conseguía afligirse más aún. Y Alice. Alice estaba sentada a mi derecha, con la cabeza gacha y abrazándose a una especie de jarrón. Todo ella era puro dolor. Esto me afecto más de lo conveniente. La persona más alegre que en mi vida he visto se consumía ahora por la pena. Fue demasiado. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Aún faltaba alguien. El eslabón más importante para mí. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Edward?-pregunté en voz alta. Todos allí presentes se encogieron ante mi pregunta.

Alice levantó la mirada, clavándola en mí. Me asusté. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos estaban horribles. Muy profundas. Su cara, si ya de por sí era demasiado blanca, ahora parecía la de un muerto. Como contestando a mi pregunta, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, la cual yo seguí, hasta posarse en el pequeño jarrón en sus manos. No era un jarrón. La dura realidad me abrumó de golpe cuando comprendí que en sus manos se encontraba una… urna… con el emblema de los Cullen en la parte superior. No podían hacerme esto, no podían…

-Dime que es una broma-susurré. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.-por favor, dime que es solo una estúpida broma…-repetí mientras retrocedía.

La voz de Alice estaba rota cuando contesto.

-Lo siento tanto Bella…-comenzó a sollozar fuertemente-nos tendió una trampa… no podía ver nada… cuando…cuando conseguí vislumbrar algo… ya fue demasiado tarde… el lobo se le lanzo encima justo cuando acababa con Victoria… no dio tiempo a que se desvaneciera el control que sobre él tenía… no pudimos hacer nada… él… él… nos salvó a todos al acabar con ella… pero…

-No fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la embestida, y el lobo lo remató-concluyó Rosalie con rabia.

Todo mi mundo quedó hecho trizas. Toda la felicidad que hasta ahora había obtenido a su lado se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera existido, dejando un profundo hoyo en mi interior que se hacía más grande conforme iba asimilando la información. Demasiado dolor, demasiado…

-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!-grité cayendo de rodillas y abrazándome el pecho fuertemente, sentía que se me desgarraba por dentro. Vagamente pude oír gritar a Jasper justo después de mí. Mis ojos eran un mar de lágrimas que caían al vacío. Solo quería morirme. Solo necesitaba morirme para reunirme con él donde quiera que estuviese… solo…

Me sumí en la más absoluta inconsciencia.

**Alice pov:**

Esto estaba fuera de mis manos desde un principio. No fui capaz de ver nada. Le fallé a Edward, a toda la familia, y sobre todo, a Bella. Y ahora no había podido ver a tiempo la reacción de Bella y las consecuencias en Jasper, que estaba más roto de dolor que nosotros, con todas las emociones de la habitación, pero no era capaz de sentir ni la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo Bella. Rosalie fue la que más rápido reaccionó. Corrió hacia Bella y la cogió en brazos, para ponerla suavemente sobre el sillón.

Todos nos esperábamos algo así. Pobre Bella. La persona que más ama en el mundo es asesinada la noche antes de su boda. Era tremendamente trágico. No sabía cuánto dolor podría llegar a acumular en su corazón, pero definitivamente lo suficiente para matarla. Ahora dependía de nosotros mantenerla viva. Tal y como Edward hubiera querido…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y aqui tenemos el siguiente capitulo como prometi¡¡¡ que triste tiene que ser despertar el día de tu boda y encontrarte conque tu futuro marido esta muerto. No me maten oye que aún queda fic por delante¡¡ recuerden que esto es un Edward x Bella¡¡ Yo solo digo eso. No me paren de leer ahora por habermelo cargado eh? porque se pierden lo mejor¡¡**

**Y ahora si que tengo que echarles la bronca eh? No me vale con que me agreguen a favoritos y lean¡¡ me tienen que comentar¡¡¡ y ya voy diciendo que hasta que no reciba minimo 10 reviews no subire el siguiente cap¡¡ se que lo pueden hacer¡¡ hay más de 10 personas leyendo este fic¡¡ solo tienen que ticar en el boton verde de abajo y con decirme "continua" me vale jajajajajaja¡¡¡ No sean crueles¡¡ lo hago por mis p`ropios alicientes¡¡ o como se sentirian si nadie les digera que les parece algo que se coce con tanto esfuerzo? Aún así agradezco los reviews que me han mandado¡¡ en serio los valoro muchisimo¡¡¡**

**Espero sus comentarios¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	14. 13ª capítulo: Tormento

**Capítulo 13: Tormento**

Mis sueños se volvieron pesadillas, mis pesadillas eran reales y mi vida se consumía lentamente, como una vela ardiendo tenuemente, dando sus últimas chispas hasta terminar apangándose. Ya había pasado una semana desde el trágico día que acabo con mis ganas de vivir, el momento en que dejé de ser Bella para convertirme en un ser sin alma, ya que está había sido cruelmente destruida junto con él.

No comía, no dormía, pero tampoco lloraba. Estaba totalmente seca por dentro, como el cascaron de un huevo al que le arrancaron aquello que debían proteger. Y terminaría siendo aplastado por inútil.

Alice pasaba la mayor parte dentro de mi habitación conmigo. Consiguió que Charlie me dejara vivir aquí, alegando que soportarían mejor el dolor, todos juntos. Yo no tenía voluntad para negarme. Se pasaba horas hablándome, intentado distraerme, pero yo no tenía la menor conciencia de lo que estaba hablando, únicamente me daba cuenta de cuando me saludaba o se despedía para que descansara.

Los demás también venían a menudo para ver como estaba, incluso Rosalie, la cual llegó a darme un beso en la coronilla poco después de aquello. Me habían dicho que fue ella la que actuó más rápido cuando caí inconsciente. Todos sufrían, pero ellos tenían alguien en quien apoyarse. Yo perdí a ese alguien. Recuerdo vagamente que al día siguiente, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, el cuchillo de carnicero me resultaba muy tentador, pero alguno de la familia me lo quitó la mano, justo antes de volver a desmayarme. Desde entonces no me habían quitado ojo de encima.

Así pasaban los días, uno tras otro, y yo me sentía más débil a cada momento que pasaba. Alice dijo que saldría a comprarme algo de comida. El resto de los Cullen se fueron de caza.

-Te estaré vigilando, Bella. Te advierto que no hagas nada estúpido porque estaré aquí antes siquiera de que lo pienses-me advirtió. Yo no conteste, no había dicho una palabra desde entonces. Simplemente no encontraba nada que decir.

Al poco tiempo se fue, dejándome sola por primera vez en lo que para mi había sido una eternidad. Era un alivio y un descanso, aunque realmente no me sirviera de mucho.

Todos mis pensamientos iban dirigidos a él. Únicamente deseaba verlo. Solo una vez más. Me conformaría con eso. El deseo era tan grande, que no me importaría acabar con mi vida para reunirme con él en el otro mundo si lo había. Si no… al menos dejaría de sufrir. Decidí bajar un rato, al no haber nadie en casa, era únicamente mi dolor el que debía soportar. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta.

Pronto llegué hasta las escaleras. Cada paso me había resultado un autentico suplicio, debido a las faltas de energía. Cuando llegué al último tramo de escalera, paré y me recosté contra la barandilla, para descansar un poco. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Miré el salón que se abría ante mis ojos. Nada había cambiado. Nada. Excepto la ausencia de vida. Miré el piano de cola negro situado a la otra punta. Era sin duda, el objeto que más me dolía mirar. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Casi podía vernos a los dos, sentados en el banco, el pasando las teclas por el piano y yo mirándolo a él. Eran días tan hermosos, tan vividos… pero esa visión desapareció, al igual que el pasado, al igual que él… espera, qué diantres…

Observe como el Edward que supuestamente mis recuerdos habían creado, giraba sobre el banco y me miraba directamente a los ojos. Al ver que yo lo miraba a él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, levantándose repentinamente, caminando lentamente hacia mí. Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras retrocedía. No podía estar pasándome esto. Mi mente no podía jugármela de esta forma, no podía…

-Bella…-dijo Edward casi inaudible.

-N-no… no… no… -yo negaba una y otra vez mientras agarraba fuertemente mi pecho, justo encima del corazón.

-Bella, mi amor…

-No eres real, no eres real…-decía para mi misma.

-Bella soy real, estoy aquí.

-¡NO! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Te mató Victoria! ¡Yo morí contigo!-no paraba de llorar.

-Pero Bella…

En ese momento Alice entró por la puerta, y yo caí inconsciente en un lugar donde no habían recuerdos que me atormentaran…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Como ya me han hecho la pregutna antes, contesto que se volvio a desmayar por razones obvias, falta de alimento agotamniento y encima la impresion de tenerlo delante asi de pronto. No aclaro nada más jajaja todo a su tiempo.**

**Al final acabe subiendo antes de que llegar a 10 reviews. No sben la suerte que tienen de que me coma la emoción de subirlo eh? ¬¬ jajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews (aunque no fueron muchos), gracias por los animos y las amenazas de muerte¡¡ (¬¬ roxa y giuly... vayan preparando sus gusdañas si quieren jajaja pero para cuando termine de subirlo si? jajajajaja)**

**Boton verde¡¡¡¡ coementeme anda¡¡¡¡¡ **

**Besitos, Sele.**


	15. 14ª capítulo: Tan lejos pero a la vez

**Capítulo 14: Tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca**

-¡¡Bella, Bella!!-me llamaba Alice una y otra vez.

-No quería despertar, por una vez me sentía cómoda. Será porque cuando una se desmaya no sueña. O al menos a mi me pasa eso. Pero nadie podría eludir a Alice Cullen. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?-me dijo.

Yo no atinaba a saber qué es lo que me quería decir. La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Abajo Bella, te desmayaste cuando entré por la puerta y se te veía muy afectada.

Unos flashes llegaron a mi mente, imagen tras otra. Como él se acercaba poco a poco y me hablaba. Como no pude soportarlo. Pero, fue real… tuvo que serlo…

-¡Lo he visto Alice!-le dije sobresaltándola cuando la agarré por los hombros-Te lo juro, estaba sentado en el piano y me miró y se acercó a mi…-fui aminorando mi tono de voz, dándome cuenta poco a poco de lo absurdo que sonaban mis palabras. Aunque algo dentro de mi se negaba a creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación.

-Bella, tranquila-dijo acariciándome suavemente el pelo.

-Yo lo vi Alice-repetí en un susurro y me abracé a ella. No dijo nada.

Poco después oí la puerta de la entrada abrirse para dejar paso al resto de la familia Cullen.

-Voy a ver qué tal les ha ido-me dijo. Yo asentí.

Una vez que salió por la puerta, me dispuse a mirar a mí alrededor. Yo estaba totalmente segura de que aquello no pudo haber sido una ilusión. Mi mente no era tan creativa.

-Edward, ¿en verdad estás ahí?-llamé en un susurro. No hubo respuesta.

-Si estás ahí contesta por favor, necesito verte, te necesito-nada.

-Por favor-comencé a sollozar-dime que no fue irreal. Dime que viniste a por mí-me tapé la cara con las manos- esto es un suplicio Edward- comencé- ya nada tiene sentido si tú no estás aquí, no puedo vivir así Edward, no puedo. No hay nada capaz de aliviar el desgarro que dejaste en mi corazón. Todo mi ser se fue contigo. Necesito verte, por favor, por favor…-lloré con más fuerza.

No ha habido respuesta. Después de todo si me estaba volviendo loca. Y era totalmente razonable.

-Bella-susurró una aterciopelada voz a mi oído.

Levanté la vista para observar al chico de mis sueños fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-E-estás… aquí-dije yo. El asintió.

No pude con el impulso y me lancé a abrazarlo. Todo lo que quería era volver a sentirlo entre mis brazos. Todo lo que yo quería era sentir… ¿la cama? Había alcanzado el filo inferior de la cama debido al impulso, con los brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, y no el suyo. Miré detrás de mí. Edward seguía en la misma posición que antes, ni siquiera me miraba en ese momento. No era posible. No había conseguido tocarlo siquiera. Deseé que solo hubiera usado su velocidad vampírica. Probé otra vez, pero de manera más deliberada, queriendo comprobarlo. Mi mano fue hacia si cabello. Acercándola lentamente, sin prisa. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino… nada. Simplemente nada. Era como tocar el aire. Entonces me moví frenética, intentando tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil. Cuando me di por vencida, él giró su cara hacia mí, con la expresión más triste del mundo, parecía haber envejecido décadas. Me sonrió melancólicamente.

-Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho-su voz era apenas un murmullo.

Entonces esto era. Mi condena. Estar tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca de él. Poder oírlo, verlo, pero no se me estaba permitido tocarlo. No podría abrazarlo, ni besarlo tampoco. Era muy doloroso pero, era mejor que nada.

-No te preocupes-le dije- lo importante es que estás aquí conmigo. Por ahora con eso me basta-Él me dedicó un sonrisa dulce pero apenada al mismo tiempo.

Me coloqué contra el cabezal de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el hizo lo mismo en frente mía. Me limité a inspeccionarlo adecuadamente. En ese momento noté algunas anomalías de las que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sus ojos, el dorado líquido al que yo estaba acostumbrada, habían sido reemplazados por un verde esmeralda muy hermoso. Su piel ya no era tan clara como antaño. Ahora tenía hasta un leve rubor sobre las mejillas al ver como lo examinaba. Y… tampoco me había dado cuenta de que no era totalmente corpóreo. Lo veía con claridad, sí. Pero también podía divisar los objetos a través de él.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que eres?-pregunté curiosa pero con cautela. No tenía claro si me gustaría saberlo.

Él dudo.

-No estoy seguro. Es obvio que la teoría de Carlisle era cierta. Los vampiros tenemos alma. Parece ser que nuestra alma humana-dijo observando sus manos-pero es como si algo me atara a este mundo. Algo que para mí es de mucha importancia.

-Y, ¿qué es?

Él volvió a fijar su mirada en mí.

-Tú.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LEAN¡¡**

**Esta muy corto lo se jajajaja no me hechen la bronca por eso que lo bueno es que gracias a ello subo rapido ¿o no? El siguiente cap me han dicho que esta muy lindo y es un poquito mas largo. Me estoy resistiendo con el raton para intentar no subirlo. [Uich¡ Auch¡¡ estate... quieto...¡ vale vale,... me riiindoo...te hago caso y no lo subo (suspiro)] Lo se lo se, estoy como una cabra, pero la imaginacion para hacer este fic tenia que salir de algun sitio no? (¿Que dices raton?) Mi raton dice que si a lo largo del dia de hoy recibo 8 reviews les juro que lo subo antes de 24 horas¡¡ (palabra de escritora trastornada XD) **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews¡¡¡¡ Me han llegado al alma¡¡¡¡ (y tambien fui testigo de tu pistola cayendo del bolsillo roxe ^^, te estoy vigilando ¬¬' jajajajaja)**

**Besitos a todas¡¡¡ Sele¡¡¡**


	16. 15ª capítulo: Inmaterial

**Capítulo 15: Inmaterial**

-¿Yo?-susurré sin poder evitar que un sentimiento de culpa me inundara.

Al ver mi reacción, Edward se acercó a mi gateando, alzando su mano en un intento de acariciar mi mejilla. Su expresión volvió a decaer viendo su intento fallido. Retiró la mano lentamente y retomando su posición anterior, pero más cerca, de manera que si pudiéramos, nuestras rodillas estarían pegadas. Me entraron ganas de llorar en ese mismo momento.

-No te estoy echando la culpa ni nada por el estilo mi amor-me dijo el mirando mis ojos-solamente es como si te dejara atrás. ¿Recuerdas? Eternamente juntos. Para siempre…-su compostura se rompió cuando dos lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Una vez más, sin darse cuenta, acercó su mano en un intento de secar mis lágrimas con los dedos. Inútilmente.

-Pero ninguno de los dos buscaba esto-dije sollozando-yo no quería estar eternamente a tu lado de esta forma, yo quería que nos casáramos, que me convirtieras, que pudiéramos estar unidos en cuerpo y alma-lo miré con tristeza-es duro no poder tocarte-dije intentando tocar su mano-es duro no poder besarte-mis dedos fueron hasta sus labios sin llegar nunca a tocarlos-No. No es duro. Es prácticamente insoportable.

Vi de pronto el recorrido de una pequeña gota de agua irreal en su hermoso rostro. Edward lloraba. Por primera vez en la vida pude ver como lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro al vacío, desapareciendo antes de llegar al cobertor. Mis manos trataron desesperadamente de alcanzarlas sin éxito. Así nos quedamos por un tiempo, llorando el uno frente al otro. Compartiendo el inmenso dolor que nos consumía a los dos.

-Tan cerca…-murmuré yo.

-…pero tan lejos…-concluyó él. Su voz soñó rota, como nunca antes la había oído.

-Pero es mejor saber que te tengo a mi lado a no tenerte en absoluto-dije en parte agradecida.

-Me alegro de que mi aparición sirviera de algo-me dedico esa media sonrisa suya, aunque no era para nada feliz.

Lo pensé un momento. Hasta ahora solo había pensado en mí. Pero mirándolo de otro modo, el se llevaba la peor parte. Él no solo no podía tocarme, sino que no podía tocar absolutamente nada de su alrededor. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que no estaba realmente sentado. Había un pequeño centímetro entre él y la cama. Entonces algo vino a mi cabeza.

-¿L-los demás te pueden ver?

-No. Lo he intentado pero no hubo manera. Por eso me sorprendí cuando te vi observándome en el piano. Creí que solo lo mirabas pero me di cuenta de que fijabas la vista en mis ojos. No sabes el vuelco que pegó mi corazón apagado en ese momento.

-Entonces…

-Entonces los demás no te creerán por más que se lo digas-vi como ese hecho le dolía-no te creerán, y puede ser peor para ti, si lo consideran demasiado grave.

-Yo ya se lo dije a Alice…

-Por Alice no te preocupes. Ella piensa que fue producto del estrés y no lo hablará con nadie.

Suspiré. Esto se podía poner feo.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, únicamente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-Tú no quieres estar aquí-susurré.

-Él se sobresalto ante el comentario.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! ¿Tienes idea del placer, la euforia que siento pensando que he tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver tu rostro? De volver a estar en tu presencia, de hablar contigo, de saber que eres consciente de mi existencia. Es más de lo que hubiera pedido.

-Pero ya no estás totalmente en este mundo. Ahora solo yo puedo estar presente cuando hables, solo yo seré quien vea tus intentos de alcanzar a tocar algo con tus manos, solo yo…

-Y sigue siendo más de lo que podía haber pedido-me miró intensamente-cuando aquello ocurrió-me estremecí-solo podía pensar que ya nunca volvería a verte, y eso era mucho más dolor del que podía sentir en aquel momento. Prácticamente fui consciente de todo lo que pasaba desde el mismo momento de mi muerte. Fui consciente de cuando llegaste a la casa, cuando descubriste la verdad, y también cuando gritabas y te retorcías desmayada, gritando mi nombre, llamándome, y sabiendo que aún estando a tu lado no podría ayudarte. Que tú sepas que estoy aquí, contigo y que no voy a abandonarte, me es más que suficiente para aguantar todo esto y más. Te amo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Y creo que lo he demostrado-sonrió señalándose en un intento de suavizar las cosas. No le vi la gracia. Pero correspondí a sus palabras.

-Yo también te amo. Si fuera necesario daría mi vida por poder estar completamente contigo…

Él me cortó en ese momento.

-¡No! Tienes que vivir Bella. Debes vivir tu vida. Si antes era reticente a transformarte en vampiro por no condenarte, ahora mucho menos te dejaré hacer esto…

-Sé que si yo quiero tu no podrías llegar a evitarlo.

-Y yo se que tú me amas lo suficiente para no hacerme eso-acercó su rostro al mío lentamente, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Como de esperarse, nuestros labios nunca llegaron a tocarse. Pero fue más intenso, más intimo. Como si por una vez desde su muerte pudiera volver a sentirlo realmente. Cuando sus labios estuvieron donde debían para poder besarme, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Extraña, sí. Pero más que bien recibida. Incorpóreo, fue más bien como si fuese a mi propia alma, su alma gemela, a la que besara realmente. Y se sintió mucho más que cualquier beso físico que nos hubiésemos dado en él pasado, una unión total y única…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uy¡¡¡ al final no llego a 8¡¡ pero bueno tamoco las hize esperar demasiado ¿no? este es sin duda uno de los capítulos mas emotivos de este fic (mi beta lloró con él) asi que me siento bastante orgullosa de el ^^.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews¡¡¡ las adoro¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	17. 16ª capítulo: De compras con un fantasma

**Capítulo 16: De compras con una fantasma.**

Con la llegada de Edward, mi humor y mi salud mejoraron notablemente y no pasó desapercibido para nadie de la familia. Pero en vez de sospechar, parece que también fueron contagiados con algo de mi pequeña felicidad, no completa, pero si palpable. La única ajena al grupo era Rosalie.

**Flasback**

Una tarde baje a la cocina para tomar algo de agua cuando oí unas voces al final de la escalera.

-¡No entiendo cómo puede haber cambiado de ánimo tan pronto!-gritó Rosalie.

-Rose, tranquilízate…-comenzó Emmett.

-¡¿Qué me tranquilice?¡ ¡¡Dios, Emmett, estuve delante cuando se desplomó, estuve a la escucha cuando lo llamaba entre sueños, y ahora apenas han pasado 3 semanas desde entonces y ya está tan contenta como siempre!!-se desquitó.

-Rosalie, cálmate-dijo Carlisle-Bella está demostrando ser más fuerte que todos nosotros, lo está afrontando especialmente bien, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y…

-¡Yo no soy como esa niñata!-dijo hecha una furia-¡a mi si me duele la perdida de mi hermano!-dijo subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a mi altura me miró con odio ardiente. Pasó a mi lado un torbellino.

-Rosalie…-traté de llamarla-a mi sí que me duele lo que pasó, yo amo a…

-¡Ni se te ocurra pronunciar su nombre!-dijo ella con los ojos en llamas-¡No te atrevas a decir que lo amabas!

-¡Pero lo amo!-le contesté negándome a hablar en pasado.

-Si de verdad lo amaras como debieras no estarías más feliz de lo que estoy yo. Te creí, creí que de verdad te dolió su muerte, pero aquí estás, fresca y contenta cuando la familia aún trata de recuperarse de su perdida, me das asco…-y continuó su camino por la escalera.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Tan horrible era sentir un poco de felicidad después de la oscuridad en la que había vivido durante aquellos días? A mi lado él negó con la cabeza.

-En el fondo siente envidia por tu felicidad. Supuestamente yo para ti lo era todo, una vida, un futuro, y me perdiste al igual que ella perdió la suya. Y ahora te ve recuperada cuando ella aún no lo soporta.

-Pero aún así tiene razón. Supuestamente aún debería estar velándote, pero no puedo, no teniéndote a mi lado todo el tiempo-nos miramos significativamente.

**Fin del Flasback**

Con todo, hasta la pequeña Alice recuperó parte de su pasión por las compras, insistiendo siempre en que la acompañara en un vago intento por regresar todo a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué no te animas Bella?-me preguntó Edward- ya va siendo hora de que salgas de este lugar en el que estás confinada, un poco de aire no te hará mal.

Lo pensé unos instantes. Era verdad que nunca me había gustado ir de compras pero Edward tenía razón. Necesitaba salir.

-Vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?

El me regaló su mejor sonrisa, con un toque de burla.

-¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer si no? ¿Jugar al póquer?-yo me reí, pero en el fondo se me encogió el corazón.

Y así es como acabamos en el lujoso Porsche 911 turbo de un color amarillo patito, demasiado chillón para mi gusto. Yo iba sentada en el lado del copiloto mientras que Edward estaba detrás se encontraba detrás de mí, inspirando el olor de mi pelo desde atrás, y susurrándome lindas palabras al oído. No era consciente de dónde me encontraba hasta que Alice se hizo notar.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dijo brincando en su asiento.

Delante de mí se encontraba el nuevo centro comercial de Seattle, dispuesto a ser vaciado por Alice Cullen. Bajé lo más lentamente que pude, poniendo en manifiesto las pocas ganas que tenía de levantarme en ese momento. Cuando hube cerrado la puerta, la pequeña duende ya se encontraba en las enormes puertas automáticas.

-Vamos Bella ¿a qué esperas?-dijo cogiendo mi mano cuando llegue a su lado y tirando de mi con una velocidad que a pocos les parecería humana.

Entramos en la primera tienda tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de mirar el nombre. Nos paramos ahí en medio con Alice girando a mi alrededor todo el tiempo.

-¡Aihs! No sé por dónde empezar-se veía realmente angustiada.

-Que tal… ¡por ahí!-y ella fue directa en esa dirección dejándome a mi atrás.

-Eres cruel-se rió Edward-te aprovechas de su debilidad por la ropa de marca.

-Así me dejará tranquila durante un tiempo-dije mientras me dirigía a sentarme en la primera banca que encontré. Él hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sin preocupaciones, sin molestias, sin…

-¡Bella! ¡Mira que blusas más lindas!-me gritó Alice al otro lado del establecimiento-¡Ven a verlas! ¡Corre!

-Se acabo mi paz-suspiré.

-Una paz de medio minuto-se burló Edward-será mejor que vayas o será peor para ti.

-Si tu lo dices-dije haciendo pucheros.

Me levante lentamente para dirigirme hacia dónde se encontraba Alice, arrastrando los pies, que inevitablemente dieron contra la pata del banco haciéndome caer. Vi como Edward se lanzaba en pos de mí para cogerme en brazos antes de tocar el suelo. Cerré los ojos mientras absorbía el impacto con las manos en un intento de amortiguar el golpe. Por suerte caí bien sobre ellas y no hubo que reparar en daños. Hacía… mucho tiempo que no me caía, gracias a que aquel chico que se encontraba con los brazos extendidos hacia mí, como si fuese a coger algo, como si ese algo se le hubiera escapado.

Lo llevábamos bien. Extremadamente bien hasta ahora. Creí que me conformaría con su compañía, con saber que siempre estaría ahí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca será suficiente. En esos momentos podía ver la amargura en sus ojos. Había comprendido, o al menos verificado, que ya nunca podría volver a salvarme ni de mi misma ni de nadie.

-No te preocupes-dije intentando quitarle peso al asunto- estas cosas ya son pan de cada día-me reí nerviosamente. Él mantuvo su postura por unos segundos más para luego relajarse y soltar una pequeña risita. Pero sus ojos no me engañaban.

Me levante.

-¿Está bien señorita?-dijo un dependiente de la tienda acercándose.

-Sí, sí, no me ha pasado nada.-él asintió y volvió a su puesto.

-Vamos, Alice estará impaciente-dije. Él me siguió callado.

Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña duende saltando de un lado para otro, con un montículo de ropa en la mano. En el momento en que me vio me agarró por el brazo y me empujó dentro de un probador.

-Ten-me dijo poniendo la gran cantidad de ropa en mis brazos-pruébatelo y avísame cuando estés.

-Pero Alice…-no me dio tiempo a terminar, puesto que ya se encontraba en la otra punta de la tienda.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso-dijo Edward acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos-por tu propio bien.

Lo miré detenidamente.

-Tú-le señalé con un dedo-te quedarás aquí. Nada de espiar a hurtadillas.

ÉL puso una mano en su pecho con gesto ofendido.

-Por dios, ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-La clase de hombre que tiene la escusa perfecta para colarse dentro de los vestuarios.

Él se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes-dijo recargándose en la pared- me quedaré aquí como el buen chico que soy.

-Más te vale-le amenacé mientras me metía dentro y cerraba las cortinas.

Comencé con la ronda de torturas, desde camisetas palabra de honor hasta los conjuntos más sugerentes que Alice pudo haber encontrado. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando salía para enseñárselo, Edward observaba cada detalle de mi cuerpo con llamas en sus ojos. Me hacía ruborizar constantemente a lo que la pequeña duende me reprendía por ruborizarme ante una mujer.

Estuve mucho tiempo probándome cada prenda de ropa que me traía. Se estaba volviendo más cansado a cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando creí que ya había terminado, se acercó a mí con algunas prendas nuevas en la mano. Maldecía para mis adentros. Lencería.

-Alice, ¿se puede saber por qué debería ponerme esto?-dije señalando los diminutos trapos con repugnancia.

-No se-se encogió de hombros- ¿no te apetece verte con ellos? Es súper femenino y elegante…

-Y deshonesto, e incómodo…

-Pero tú te lo vas a probar-dijo convincente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar…?-ella me miró con una ceja alzada- Que pregunta. Lo has visto ¿no?-ella asintió. Cogí la estúpida ropa y me metí en el probador. Pude ver de reojo como Edward se acomodaba ante la siguiente escena. Mierda. No iba a permitir que el me viera así. Ni loca.

Miré la primera prenda. Era de tela sedosa, con muchos tirantes, un enorme escote en forma de "V" y no sobrepasaba de medio muslo. Demasiado descarado. Pasé al siguiente. Este era algo mas recatado. Tenía escote, sí, pero con forma de barco y no tan abajo como el anterior. Era de un color turquesa muy bonito, con unas pequeñas piedras decorativas en la falda, igual al anterior. También mucho más sencillo de poner. No dude en probármelo. Cuando terminé me miré al espejo. No me quedaba nada mal. Sexy, pero elegante, recatado pero demostrativo. Me encantaba.

Cuando iba a salir para enseñárselo Alice me detuve. Edward estaba fuera también y no me iba a arriesgar a que Alice abriera la cortina en medio de uno de sus berrinches así que me dispuse a quitármelo en seguida y tomar por lo seguro. Comencé bajando la cremallera de atrás, pero era más difícil de lo que yo pensaba así que tuve que forcejear. En uno de los intentos, pisé sin querer una de las perchas que se habían caído al suelo y resbalé hacia atrás. Dándome un golpe en la cabeza y cayendo al duro suelo.

-Auch-mascullé.

-Bella ¿estás…?-preguntó Edward atravesando la cortina rápidamente, alarmado por el estruendo. Dejó de hablar en cuanto me vio. Inmediatamente me sonrojé. Estaba media despatarrada en el piso, con la lencería mucho más arriba de dónde le correspondía y la parte superior mal colocada debido a que finalmente conseguí bajar la cremallera. Estuve unos segundos así, observando sus ojos como platos recorrer todo mi cuerpo ansiosamente. Demasiado para mi comodidad. Cuando reaccioné me senté, me coloqué la falda lo mejor que pude y me sujeté la parte posterior.

-Esto… Edward…-le llamé. Él me miró aún embobado.-Te… ¿te importaría salir un momento para poder cambiarme?-Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Errr… s-sí, si claro. ¿T-te encuentras bien?

-Sí solo fue un leve golpe, nada importante.

-Bien, estaré… estaré en el baño, digo en el banco, por si me necesitas…-dicho esto salió de allí.

Me quedé con esa imagen un segundo. Me reí. Pasado lo peor, no resultaba tan malo después de todo. Nunca antes vi a Edward tan descolocado como en ese momento.

-¿Bella?-me llamó Alice desde el otro lado de la cortina-¿has terminado?

-Sí. Y se acabaron los probadores por hoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡**

**¿Amen****azas de muerte? ¿Tomates?**

**¿Que les pareció? Les advierto que este será posiblemente el capítulo más largo que suba nunca jajaja. Pero ahora si, OMG¡¡¡ necesito pornerme a escribir ya, si quiero mantener el ritmo¡¡¡ Comentenme por favor¡¡¡¡ quiero saber que les esta pareciendo por ahora¡¡¡¡ porfavor¡¡¡ botoncito verde¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele. **

**(En cuanto menos reviews reciba mas tardare en subir ¿eh? jajajajaja)**


	18. 17ª capítulo: Miedo y algo inaudito

**Capítulo 17: Miedo y algo inaudito**

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo-me dijo Alice de pronto mientras salíamos del centro comercial.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-le sonreí.

-Bella, me preocupas…-hizo una pausa- me preocupa lo que la muerte de mi hermano pudo hacerte.

-Estoy bien Alice de veras, ¿ves?-dije dándome una vuelta.

-Sabes a que me refiero-me miró seriamente- me preocupa como puedas estar… psicológicamente…

Edward a mi lado se puso inquieto.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme, Alice?

-Bueno Bella, no soy la única que te ha oído hablar sola, pronunciar su nombre, como si de verdad estuvieras hablando con él. Me preocupas Bella y no solo a mí, toda la familia cree que esto… te ha dejado un poco… trastornada…

-¡Yo no estoy loca!

-Yo no he dicho que no lo estés Bella, pero reconoce que hablar con muertos no es normal. Carlisle quiere que barajes la posibilidad de ir al Psicólogo y…

-¡Alice yo no estoy loca!

-Pero Bella…

-¡No Alice! ¡Yo amaba a tu hermano con todo mi corazón y lo sigo haciendo! ¡Tú no lo entiendes, pero aunque te lo contara tampoco me creerías!

-Bella, cálmate-dijo Edward con tono tranquilizador.-es normal, ella no sabe nada…

-¡No me digas que me calme!-grité girándome hacia él- ¡Sabes que no tienen ningún derecho a…!-fui parando conforme su cara adquiría un tono azulado, recordándome que para los demás, estaba hablándole al aire.

Me giré repentinamente. Alice y unas veinte personas me observaban con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Ahora sí que no existía marcha atrás. Ahora definitivamente ella y todas esas personas a mí alrededor me considerarían una completa demente que no solo hablaba a gritos en un sitio público, sino que encima le hablaba a alguien que nadie podía ver.

De pronto me sentí atrapada, desesperada por salir de allí, una angustia que sobrepasaba el sentido común. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro. Necesitaba irme, necesitaba…

-Be-Bella…

…correr.

Mis piernas respondieron de inmediato, y corrí lejos de ese lugar dónde todo el mundo observaba mi marcha.

-¡Bella!-Me llamaron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo. Sabía que mientras estuviera rodeada de gente ella no podría alcanzarme y tenía que aprovechar la ventaja. Edward no tardaría en darme alcance pero poco me importaba.

La gente a mí alrededor se paraba a mirarme. Les debía resultar muy extraño ver a una chica corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras lloraba con más fuerza aún. Y es que estaba huyendo. Huyendo de la realidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo continué así. Puede que minutos. Puede que horas. Estaba agotada, mis ojos se habían secado y tenía los músculos entumecidos. Llegué a un pequeño callejón algo lejos del centro de la ciudad. Me pregunté cuanto había sido capaz de recorrer a pie. Pero al menos estaba a salvo. En paz. Aunque no pasó mucho hasta que Edward llegó a mi lado.

-Bella, amor, ¿estás bien?-dijo mirándome preocupado con ese impresionantes ojos verdes.

-No.

-Sabes que Alice no tardará mucho en encontrarte-dijo pasando sus dedos por mi mejilla, sin llegar a tocarme nunca.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué huiste Bella?

-¿Cómo que por qué huy? ¿No viste a todas esas personas observándome? ¿No te diste cuenta de sus miradas de compasión? No lo soporto Edward. No lo soporto más-mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Qué debo hacer, Edward? Dímelo, porque yo ya no aguanto más el tener que hablarte, verte o intentar tocarte a escondidas-dije repitiendo el gesto que él hizo antes-me supera…

El miró a sus pies.

-Bella, solo tienes que desearlo. Solo tienes que decírmelo y desapareceré de tu vida. Ya no te causaré más problemas, ya no sufrirás este tormento…

-¡No quiero que te alejes de mi!-dije desesperada.-Solo pienso, que si hubiera una forma, por mínima que sea, daría cualquier cosa por traerte de vuelta completamente. Cualquier cosa…-mi voz se fue apagando lentamente. El se limitó a acercar su frente a la mía. Así nos quedamos por un buen rato. Observándonos tristemente, como si intentáramos buscar algo de felicidad en los ojos del otro.

De pronto Edward se apartó de mi y se envaró. A lo lejos oí un par de pasos viniendo por la única salida del callejón. Una enorme sombra negra, amenazadora, que se nos echaba encima…

-Hola muñeca. ¿Qué haces tan solita en un lugar como este?-dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar en el callejón. Llevaba una ramera de cuero negro. Tenía los brazos y parte de la cara tatuados y se había rapado el pelo. Se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Mierda-masculló Edward, mirando hacia todos lados buscando cualquier vía de escape.

Yo retrocedí unos pasos.

-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato tu y yo?-dijo acercándose un poco más.

-Aléjate de mí-le escupí. Edward estaba desesperado y miraba al hombre con la llama del odio encendida en sus ojos.

-Me encantan cuando se resisten-dijo alzando su brazo para intentar tocarme. Edward rugió.

-No me toques-dije apartando su brazo bruscamente. Retrocedí unos pasos más.

-Vamos, te va a gustar-dijo acercándose más. Edward se interpuso entre él y yo.

-¡No la toques!-le advirtió inútilmente. Con solo dos pasos, el susodicho atravesó su cuerpo inmaterial, como si de aire se tratara-¡NO! ¡BELLA CORRE!-me gritó alarmado.

-¡No puedo!-me sentía atrapada.

-¿Qué no puedes preciosa?-dijo agarrándome del brazo bruscamente.

-¡Suéltame!-le grité asustada.

-¡SUÉLTALA!-gritó Edward.

-¡Oh! No lo creo hermosa-y aplastó sus labios a los míos bruscamente. Intentaba zafarme por todos los medios, pero me tenía acorralada contra la pared. Sus manos se posaban por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir sucia, repugnante. Mordí su labio inferior con todas mis fuerzas. El soltó un alarido de dolor.

-¡Zorra!-dijo mientras me daba una fuerte bofetada que me dejó muy aturdida, ocasión que el aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca. Intenté gritar pero no podía. Aproveché el momento en que se apartó para respirar.

-¡NO! ¡EDWARD AYUDA!-grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡BELLA!

-Grita todo lo que quieras preciosa, nadie acudirá en tu ayuda-dijo volviendo a su trabajo. Podía notar su excitación en mi estomago. Me entraron arcadas y unas ganas de vomitar horribles.

Miré hacia donde estaba Edward. Lo vi asustado, desesperado, impotente, y sobre todo encolerizado. Estaba agazapado, como un animal dispuesto a cazar a su presa. Era inútil. En el momento en que sentí las manos de ese hombre sobre mi pecho y mi entrepierna le imploré a mi ángel mirándolo directamente a sus ojos en llamas.

-Mátame, mátame, mátame, mátame…-fui consciente de cómo su rostro se descomponía un leve instante mientras me devolvía la mirada.

-No te preocupes muñeca. Me encargaré de eso en cuanto termine contigo.

-¡NOOO!-el rugido retumbó en mis oídos.

Y en ese momento sentí una fuerte sacudida, el rocé de una piel distinta a la que me estaba tocando y cómo fui liberada de la prisión en que me encontraba.

Caí al suelo de golpe, aún sin entender que es lo que había pasado. Vi delante de mi unos pequeños pies de bailarina, los cuales sabía perfectamente que pertenecían a Alice.

Fui a agradecerle por salvarme cuando miré su cara. Sus ojos estaban atónitos y movía su boca sin decir nada, balbuceando.

-…imposible…-logré oírla. Miré a dónde se dirigían sus ojos. Estampado en la pared se encontraba el imbécil que me había intentado violar. Tanía la cara bañada en sangre y sus ojos estaban desenfocados, inertes. Advertí un movimiento a su lado. Fui consciente de que esto no era posible, toda mi mente se bloqueó en el momento en que vi como Edward se ponía en pie, sus manos estaban manchadas por la sangre de aquel hombre y su rostro expresaba aún el intenso odio hacia aquel hombre repugnante. Pero había algo más. Ya no era capaz de ver a través de él. Lo sentía tan sólido como a Alice a mi lado. Y era imposible… completamente imposible…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Parece imposible lo se, espero que mi explicación próximamente les valga jajajaja porque en parte tiene sentido pero intentare que lo coprendais mas adelante. Espero que les guste¡¡¡¡ Gracias por comentar¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	19. 18ª capítulo: Miedo y algo inaudito 2

**Capítulo 18: Miedo y algo inaudito 2**

**Edward POV.:**

El terror consumía cada parte de mi ser, al verla en manos de ese cabrón, tan indefensa y vulnerable. Me sentía totalmente impotente e inútil. Cada rocé cada golpe que mi Bella recibía de él, colmaba mi cuerpo de una sensación fuerte, poderosa. Me sentía más vivo que nunca. Y solo quería ponerle las manos encima a ese ser que osaba tocar a mi amor, retorcer cada hueso que constituía su repugnante cuerpo, arrancarle gritos de dolor miembro a miembro. Era tanta la necesidad, pero a la vez sabía que no podía ser saciada. Inconscientemente, me agazapé, sabía que de nada serviría pero era algo que iba más allá de mi control. Mi ángel me llamaba una y otra vez, pidiendo socorro. Dios me desgarraba el pecho con cada nuevo grito. Y entonces fue cuando lo escuché.

-Mátame, mátame, mátame, mátame…-me suplicaba. Yo la miré con todo el dolor de mi alma.

-No te preocupes muñeca. Me encargaré de eso en cuanto termine contigo.

Ese fue mi detonante. Su peor error. Un error que le costaría caro.

Sentí una profunda ola de ira reventar desde el interior de mi cuerpo. Una expansión esporádica que trajo consecuencias demasiado sangrientas para contarlas. Me dejé llevar. Fui consciente del momento en que mi cuerpo impactó con esa escoria intento de hombre. Sentí una enorme satisfacción cuando oí el hermoso sonido de sus huesos crujir bajo mis manos y mis pies. Descoloqué todas y cada una de sus extremidades. Sus suplicas y alaridos eran música para mis oídos. Mi sentido común se había esfumado y con él la compasión, y todos los sentimientos que podrían haberlo salvado de la muerte. Mala suerte. Cuando ya me hube cansado, tiré su cabeza para atrás agarrándole de los pelos. Acercando mis labios a su oído.

-Vas a pagar con tu vida, el haber tocado y golpeado a mi mujer.-No reconocía mi propia voz, tan despiadada.- Tú decides. ¿Quieres morir o vivir? En cualquiera de los casos me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a tocar a una sola mujer más en tu miserable vida.

Lo oí gemir al mismo tiempo en que intentaba decir algo. Agarré más fuerte su pelo.

-¿Qué dices?

-M-má-t-ta-me-dijo débilmente. Me estremecí recordando que eso mismo me había pedido Bella minutos antes.

-Como desees.

Dicho esto y con un rápido movimiento de brazo, golpeé fuertemente su cabeza contra la pared de piedra, y la vida abandonó definitivamente sus ojos.

Poco a poco mis instintitos se fueron calmando y fui retomando el control de mis movimientos. También sentía como volvía a parecer tan incorpóreo e invisible como antes. Miré delante de mi y la realidad me golpeó. ¿Qué había hecho? Acaba de matar a ese hombre con toda la sangre fría de la que carecía. Yo nunca me había comportado así antes y me asustaba.

Apenas fui consciente de que Alice había llegado al callejón al mismo tiempo en que yo me lanzaba sobre ese cretino. Sabía que me había visto en cierta forma. Quizás no con toda claridad pero sabía que estaba ahí. Bella también me miraban a mi y a su agresor alternativamente en ese momento, asombrada, pero con sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas por el miedo que acababa de pasar. Me partía el corazón y me sentía horrible por lo que había hecho, pero al menos, estaba a salvo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demasiado sangriento?? Corto?? jajaja lo siento pero es que vamos por partes. Aqui más o menos intente explicarles que es lo que paso. No es que se materializra en si sino que fue una (como dijo una amiga mía) especie de expansión esporádica de su furia, que en ese momento era demasiado para contener. Exageró? lo dudo tal y como yo me lo imagino. Alguien a visto la pelicula "Gosth"? Se acuerdan de que cuando ponía mucha concentración era capaz de mover las cosas? Vale pues nuestro Edward no puede hacerlo pero si sus emociones son demasiado fuertes puede lograr que los demas lo vean momentaneamente y puede llegar a como en este caso a romperle los huesos a alguien jajajajajajaja. (lo se lo se estoy como una cabra).**

**Gracias por sus reviews¡¡ esta vez subieron¡¡ en especial quiero agradecerle su review a paulette-cullen. Chica, me ha llegado al alma en serio. Y a maryroxy y a BeliceAurora-Cullen porque son las que mas reviews me han mandado. Gracias por seguir la historia chicas¡¡¡¡**

**Muchiiisomos besos a todas¡¡¡¡ Espero que les guste¡¡¡**

**Sele.**


	20. 19ª capítulo:Qué, ¿sigo estando loca?

**Capítulo 19: Qué, ¿sigo estando loca?**

-Dios mío, Dios mío…-decía Alice una y otra vez moviéndose de un lado para otro.

-Alice cálmate de una vez-le gruñí. Me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Pero por Dios Bella, ¿no lo viste?-me dijo agarrándose los pelos. Le envié mi mirada más envenenada. -Supongo que sí. Tú lo sabías desde el principio ¿verdad?-me acusó ella. Yo asentí-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Me envaré.

-Lo hice Alice, lo hice. Pero tú te limitaste a ignorarlo ¿recuerdas?

**Flashback**

_-¡Lo he visto Alice!-le dije sobresaltándola cuando la agarré por los hombros-Te lo juro, estaba sentado en el piano y me miró y se acercó a mi…-fui aminorando mi tono de voz, dándome cuenta poco a poco de lo absurdo que sonaban mis palabras. Aunque algo dentro de mi se negaba a creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación._

_-Bella, tranquila-dijo acariciándome suavemente el pelo._

_-Yo lo vi Alice-repetí en un susurro y me abracé a ella. No dijo nada._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¿Y yo qué querías que dijera? Podría haber sido un simple sueño o producto del dolor y tu deseo de volver a verlo. Creí que solo era eso, pero entonces a partir de la pelea con Rosalie todos nos dimos cuenta de que hablabas sola en tu habitación, ¿Qué querías que pensáramos? ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme yo que se trataba de esto?

-Simplemente que tuvieran un poco más de fe en mi ¿sabes? que me lo hubieran dicho. Que no me llamarais loca a mis espaldas sin entender ni preguntar. No era mucho pedir…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Mis ojos mostraban replica y decepción. Los suyos eran pena y arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento.-dijo un poco más tarde. Siento no haberte escuchado Bella, lo siento de veras.-Su diminuto cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse por los sollozos que emitía. Sabía que de haber podido, su cara estaría bañada en lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente.

-No pasa nada. Ya está todo bien. No hay nada que perdonar-ella hundió su rostro en mi hombro. Un rato después conseguí que se calmara.

-y… ¿cómo está él?-me preguntó mirando a su alrededor-hace poco estaba ahí mismo y ahora, es como si se hubiera esfumado…

-Sigue donde lo viste por última vez-dije mirándolo a los ojos. Le pregunté directamente- ¿Cómo estás?

- La pregunta es, ¿cómo estás tú?-dijo acercándose con precaución.

-Estoy bien. Gracias a ti.-Él asintió y miró hacia el suelo abatido.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Alice mientras una enorme sonrisa crecía en su rostro.- Él está aquí. Tú puedes verle. Pero yo vi como murió, vi que no había forma de recuperarlo. Nosotros mismos incineramos su cuerpo.-Me estremecí ante la imagen que se creó en mi cabeza- No sabes la alegría de volver a poder contactar con él. Mi hermano, mi hermanito está de vuelta- dijo dando brinquitos de un lado para el otro- deja que se lo cuenta a Carlisle. ¡Y a Esme! ¡Les va a encantar…!

-No se si eso es una buena idea-dijo Edward de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-No creo que sea una buena idea contárselo a los demás.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó Alice curiosa.

-No cree que sea buena idea contarle a la familia sobre esto.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé cómo se lo tomarán. No quiero preocuparlos innecesariamente.

-Edward no seas bobo.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que no quiere que piensen que ahora ambas quedamos trastornadas.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-me reclamó Edward.

-Pero lo piensas.

-¡Claro que no…!

-No hay que preocuparse por nada de eso. Ninguno pensará tal cosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Edward. Al darse cuenta de que Alice no lo oiría me miró.

-¿Cómo lo…?-iba a repetir su pregunta cuando Alice se señalo la sien.-Nada déjalo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que capi mas raro verdad? no me termina de convencer pero bueno. El siguiente sera un poco más largo, en el que la familia se entera. Ya veremos que les parece.**

**Gracias por sus reviews¡¡ comenten¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	21. 20ª capítulo:Revelando a la familia

**Capítulo 20: Revelando a la familia**

-Estas de guasa ¿no?-dijo Emmett a la pequeña duende.

-¡No miento! ¡Pedazo de tarado!-dijo Alice pegándole con sus pequeños puñitos en el pecho del grandillón.

-Alice, eso tan improbable como que Emmett aprenda a usar el microondas -dijo Rosalie en tono de burla. El aludido la fulmino con la mirada.

-No estoy bromeando Rosalie-dijo Alice como si estuviera escupiendo veneno.

-Alice cariño, ¿estás segura?-preguntó Esme dulcemente.

-¡Completamente!-brincó Alice-¡yo misma lo presencié con total claridad! Y a un vampiro no se le puede engañar tan fácilmente-dijo mirando ferozmente a Rosale-Bella lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, pero nosotros nunca barajamos la posibilidad de que de verdad hablara con él-Rosalie bufó.

-¿Es cierto eso, Bella?-me preguntó Carlisle ilusionado.

Yo asentí.

-Asombroso-dijo él-Pero vamos no os quedéis calladas y decidnos todo cuanto sabeís.

Pasé las dos siguientes horas en medio de un caluroso interrogatorio. Carlisle y Jasper fueron los que más me preguntaron, Emmett parecía un niño al que le habían dado una piruleta. Alice y Esme estaban radiantes y Rosalie, se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

-Parece que al final yo no andaba tan mal encaminado, respecto a que los vampiros poseen alma-dijo Carlisle de pronto.

-Pero creo que su alma humana-inquirí sin darme cuenta.

Carlisle me miró con interés.

-Explicate.

-Quiero decir que el Edward que yo veo no es el Edward vampiro, sino el humano. Sus ojos son verdes y la palidez desmesurada que le caracterizaba, ahora es de un color normal, más natural. Y… llora…

-Por favor-Rosalie bufó-no podéis estar hablando en serio. ¿De verdad os creéis toda ese cuento chino? ¡Es ridículo!

Edward gruñó.

-¡Estúpida Barbie!-murmuró.

-¡Admitámoslo! ¡Ninguno de nosotros cree de verdad que el este aquí! ¡Solo le seguimos la corriente a esa pequeña trastornada! No tiene ni una sola prueba de que el este verdaderamente aquí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Se acabó-dijo Edward- ¿quieres una prueba? Pues yo te daré prueba.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunté. Todos me prestaron atención.

-Bella, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Rosalie, si recuerda el momento en que vio a Emmett por primera vez?

-¿Por qué…?

-Tú solo hazlo-me gruñó-por favor-añadió al ver que me estaba asustando con ese tono.

Aún no muy convencida me giré.

-Dice… dice que si recuerdas el momento en que viste a Emmet por primera vez…-Rosalie se puso rígida por un momento, pero despuñes trato de recuperar la compostura y respondió.

-Claro que sí, nunca olvidaría el momento en que lo encontré a mercer de ese…

-¿Estás segura de que esa fue la primera vez?-preguntó Edward. Yo lo repetí.

Ella se tensó.

-Sí-respondió firme.

-¿Completamente segura?

-S-sí…-tartamudeó.

-Pues yo creo que no-dijo él con una extraña sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Yo lo miré extrañada.

-Díselo Bella-dijo mirándome. Yo repetí lo que había dicho antes.

Mal asunto. Rosalie se encabritó.

-¿¡¡QUÉ SABRAS TÚ, ESTÚPIDA NIÑATA!!? ¡¡NO ESTUVISTE ALLÍ PARA VERLO!!

-Yo solo repito lo que él me dice.

-¡Mientes! ¡Él no está aquí! ¡Y tú estás tratando de ponerme en contra de todos!

-¿Y por qué Rosalie, si se puede saber, lo que Bella estuviera a punto de decir, te alejaría de nosotros?

Rosalie se puso nerviosa de pronto.

-Yo… ella… ¡solo está intentado vengarse porque sabe que yo tengo razón y Edward nunca ha estado aquí!

Edward se tensó y se puso de pie. Yo también lo hice.

-¡Estás paranoica! ¡Yo ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Solo Edward lo sabe y solo él lo dirá si quiere decirlo!

-¡¡¡Estúpida mocosa…!!!-intentó lanzarse encima de mí.

Alice ya estaba preparada para ello y la estaba sujetando.

-¡¡ESTÁS LOCA!! ¡¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!!

Edward explotó. Me gritó la verdad. Me exigió que la dijera en alto. Una parte de mi me decía que no lo soltara. Que era demasiado privado e importante para ella. Pero mi otra parte, más vulnerable y cansada de sus insultos fue la que me impulso a hacerlo. Fue inevitable.

-!!Y TÚ ACABASTE CON LA VIDA DE EMMETT!!

Silencio. Un enorme silencio sepulcral se expandió por toda la habitación. Solo era capaz de escuchar mi respiración y mis latidos.

Rosalie estaba petrificada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-Edward…-y rompió en fuertes sollozos, saliendo de la habitación como un torbellino. Emmett corrió detrás de ella, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de completa extrañeza.

Todos los presentes me miraron cuando él salió por la puerta.

-Explícame porque demonios me has hecho decir eso Edward-lo miré acusadoramente. Aún sabiendo lo que Rosalie trataba de hacer, me había parecido demasiado cruel rebelar algo así.

-Quería una prueba. Y se la he dado.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? Tú no eres así de cruel.

-A veces Bella, para combatir la crueldad, hace alta utilizar el doble de crueldad-dijo de un modo filosófico.

-Pero aún así…

-Edward, ya lo has revelado, ¿ahora podrías decirnos a que vino todo eso?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Yo miré sus hermosos ojos verdes suplicantes.

-Ya no vale la pena callárselo Bella. Lo principal ya está dicho. Solo hacen falta los detalles.

Suspiré resignada. Sabía que Rosalie nunca me perdonaría esto.

Entonces comencé a repetir todo lo que Edward me decía. Les expliqué que mi ángel había visto esos pensamientos en la mente de Rosalie. Ella había salido de caza y se encontró con un enorme oso pardo y se dispuso a cazarlo. La lucha no duró mucho y pronto ya estaba bebiendo de él. Entonces un hombre alto y fortachón con su pelo negro algo rizado, apareció de entre los árboles. Entonces sus recuerdos se avivaron en medio de su instinto de caza, recosrdando a aquel bebe que su mejor amiga había tenido con su esposo. Él bebe que ella siempre quiso tener y que nunca tuvo. Entonces cegada por la envidia y su instinto de caza se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo contra un árbol. Rápida y letal. Tanto que él nunca supo quién le había atacado realmente y siempre pensó que fue un oso. Ella lo golpeó una y otra vez, disfrutando, saboreando la dulce venganza. Cuando se acercó a él para morderlo y acabar con él definitivamente, él abrió tenuemente sus ojos y murmuró. "¿Eres un ángel?" y entonces se detuvo y vio con claridad lo que acababa de hacer. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Y ahora no le quedaban más que unos minutos de vida. Buscó ayudarlo desesperadamente, pero solo se le ocurrió llevarlo ante Carlisle. Y luego inventó toda la historia de que un oso lo había dejado así. Por vergüenza, o quizás por autocompasión. Después se acabo enamorando de él como todos sabemos. Pero para ella ese siempre fue un momento doloroso que no quería compartir con nadie que no fuera ella misma.

Todos nos quedamos callados durante un buen rato. Me sentía fatal por haber sido la portavoz. Yo misma lo había dicho. Para ella era doloroso. Y yo lo había divulgado a los cuatro vientos.

-Bueno-dijo Carlisle para suavizar las cosas-todos tenemos nuestro momento de debilidad. No la culpo para nada.

-Lo mismo digo-concordó Esme-el único que debe tener algo que añadir es Emmett. Esto solo lo concierne únicamente a él. Él es el que la tiene que perdonar por ello.

-Conociendo a Emmett no creo ni que se lo piense-sonrió Alice.

Me sentí algo más tranquila después de eso. Me sentí de pronto muy cansada. "Demasiadas emociones por un día", pensé. Me despedí de todos.

-Buenas noches, Bella-dijo Esme besando mi frente-buenas noches Edward-dijo sin mirar a ningún lado en particular. Edward asintió.

-Buenas noches de parte de los dos.-sonreí y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Según cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me tiré a la cama y suspiré. Estaba completamente agotada.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-asentí-¿qué pasa?-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-No puedo creer que me obligaras a decirle eso Rosalie. Me siento fatal.

El suspiró.

-Lo siento, Bella. Creo que me dejé llevar por la situación. Yo no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato pero Rosalie me sacó de mis asillas. Siempre tan impertinente, tan…

-Es su forma de ser-me encogí de hombros-pero no tenías derecho a decir eso de ella, sobre todo si nunca te lo contó. No puedes ir diciendo por ahí lo que la gente piensa-lo miré enojada.

Él bajo el cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo sé, lo siento-susurró.

Me arrastré hacia la almohada sin pronunciar palabra y cerré los ojos. Lo perdonaría, pero prefería que su consciencia sufriera durante unas horas. Por precaución.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**eeehhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Me ha costado muuchoo hacer este cap¡¡ dias pensando en como escribirlo y buscandole la lógica¡¡¡ que les parece la revelacion de bella???**

**Esta vez no admito replica¡¡¡ quiero que me comenten¡¡¡¡¡ y si subi hoy fue porque me lo pidio Anuskaa, yo pensaba castigarlas con mi silencio por no comentar JUM¡¡¡**

**Espero que les gusten¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	22. 21ª capítulo: Pidiendo perdón

**Capítulo 21: Pidiendo perdón**

_-Vamos Bella-dijo corriendo, llamándome._

_Yo reía mientras lo perseguía. Ambos lo hacíamos._

_Pero no tarde mucho en quedarme sin aliento._

_-Espera, dame un segundo-le grité. Pero él no paró. Corrió y corrió hasta que lo perdí de vista entre los árboles del inmenso bosque donde nos encontrábamos._

_-¡Edward! ¡Edward vuelve!-le gritaba una y otra vez. Pero el ya no me escuchaba. La desesperación se hizo mella en mi y no pude evitar abrazarme a mi misma y llorar._

_De pronto el paisaje cambió. Los árboles se transformaron en agua. La hierba debajo de mi se transformó en una roca alta en medio del mar. Y el lugar por el que él había desaparecido, ahora era una pequeña cueva al pie de un acantilado. ¿Qué hacía allí? Este era el lugar al que me había llevado el mes antes de casarnos. Nuestra cueva._

_-Ven a buscarme, Bella-oí el terciopelo de su voz llamarme en la lejanía. Estaré aquí esperándote. Ven a buscarme-sentí como si un imán me atrajese hacia allí. Potente, muy potente. Me tiré al agua y nadé desesperadamente hasta aquel lugar. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo…_

-Bella, Bella, ¡despierta!-abrí los ojos de inmediato, para encontrarme dos hermosas esmeraldas delante. Me ruboricé ante esa cercanía.

-¿Qué pasó Bella? Te estabas revolviendo mucho, me llamabas. ¿Qué soñabas?

Me lo quedé mirando por unos minutos.

-No pasa…. nada.-concluí.

-Pero Bella…

-Enserio Edward, solo era un estúpido sueño.

Se quedó mirándome unos minutos y luego asintió.

-Vamos a desayunar pues. Esme te lo ha preparado. Bajemos.

Me puse unos vaqueros cómodos y una blusa manga larga color verde y me dirigí hacía la cocina. Encima de la mesa había gran variedad de alimentos; huevos, tostadas, mermelada, panecillos de leche y muchas cosas más.

-¿Tenemos visita?-le pregunté dándole un beso a Esme en la mejilla.

-No cielo. Tienes que alimentarte bien.

-Pero aquí hay comida suficiente para alimentar un regimiento-gemí.

-¡Oh! La pobre Bella, la mini Bella, no puede terminarse las malvadas tostadas asesinas que quieren llegar a su pequeño cuerpo-se carcajeó Emmet entrando en la cocina.

-Cállate Emmett-le gruñí. Él volvió a reírse. Entonces me acordé.

-¿Cómo… cómo está?-le pregunté. No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces. Su expresión cambió inmediatamente.

-Está… bien… dentro de lo que cabe. Se niega a salir de su habitación. No quiere hablar con nadie.

Eso me sentó fatal. De repente ya no tenía ningún hambre-lo siento-susurré.

-No te preocupes-me sonrió Emmett-algún día tenía que descubrirlo ¿no? Además, gracias a eso, ahora la tengo conmigo. No podía haber deseado nada mejor. Solo necesito que me escuche decirlo.

Nunca había oído a Emmett hablar realmente en serio. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella-dije en voz baja.

-Bella no la tientes. Deja que se tranquilice…-dijo Edward.

-Pero necesito pedirle perdón-dije con ansia-por favor….

El se me quedó mirando.

-En todo caso tendría que ser yo quién le pidiera perdón, no tú.

Yo le sonreí.

-Entonces vamos los dos.

El suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero primero cómete el desayuno.

Lo pasé genial los próximos minutos. Emmett no hacía más que soltar burlas sobre mi alimentación. Si no comía se carcajeaba con que le tenía miedo a la comida. Si comía demasiado me decía que tenía un agujero negro por estómago. Por ello le propiné varios porrazos con las naranjas que me estaban haciendo comer. Claro que no le dolía. Pero para mí era una gran satisfacción ver su camisa manchada de jugo.

Una vez terminé, Emmett me deseó suerte, y comencé a caminar por las escaleras, lentamente, tanteando el terreno. Pronto me encontré en frente de la puerta de su dormitorio. Levanté el puño tembloroso y justo cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió de golpe delante de mí.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, asustada, esperando que me gritara que me fuera o algo así. Para asombro mío me miró cautelosa y me indicó que entrara. Por mi bien obedecí. Me señaló la cama para que me sentara y se puso de pie enfrente de mí con los brazos cruzados.

-Tú-me dijo fríamente.

Comencé a temblar.

-¿Dónde está?-inquirió ella.

-¿Q-quién?

-No te hagas la necia ahora. ¿Dónde está él?

-A-aquí…-Edward se encontraba justo enfrente de mí, entre su hermana y yo.

-Él está muerto, ¡muerto! ¡eso no lo puede cambiar nadie! ¡No tenía derecho a contárselo! él no podía decirlo enfrente de todos… ¡va a arruinar mi matrimonio! ¡Está loco!... me lo prometió, me prometió que guardaría el secreto y nunca se lo diría a nadie. ¡Estúpido!-dijo pataleando- Ahora- me miró- ¿podrías comunicárselo?

Tenía los ojos como platos del asombro. Edward no estaba mucho mejor que yo.

-Él… él puede oírte…

-¡Oh! ¡Perfecto!-dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-exigió saber.

Edward me miró.

-Dile que no podía dejar que te insultara de esa manera, que no podía dejar que te hiciera daño. Sé que se lo prometí, pero ella no te creía, era la única manera.

Repetí sus palabras algo recatada.

Ella lejos de enfadarse sonrió apenada.

-Supongo que serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso traicionar a tus hermanos por ella.

Edward suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho Rosalie-yo lo expresé en voz alta.

-Ya no importa-bajó la vista al suelo-el daño ya está hecho. Ahora reconozco que me comporte como una auténtica imbécil. Ya solo me queda intentar emendar mi error-se arrodillo delante de mí- Bella, lo siento mucho, siento todo lo que te dije, para mí es muy difícil creerlo, entiéndeme. Aceptar que mi hermano está muerto, que ya no va a volver y de pronto te ví tan feliz de un día para otro que la rabia me consumió hasta más no poder. Y después vienes con Alice y lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue, "¿cómo consiguió convencerla para que hiciera esto?" para mí tu solo intentabas remover la herida que dejo Edward en nuestros corazones al marcharse. Te pido perdón por ello. Además-me miró en tono de burla- no creo que tu sola tuvieras el coraje de soltar algo así si el estúpido de mi hermano no te hubiera presionado para que lo soltaras-no supe si era un insulto para mí o para Edward. Lo dejé pasar. Después de todo ella había hecho el esfuerzo creer, aunque hubiera tenido que ser por la fuerza.

-No te preocupes Rosalie. Yo me sentí fatal cuando lo dije. Revelé algo que era importante para ti que nadie supiera. Te pido perdón…-y entonces sorprendentemente me abrazó. No fríamente sino como alguien abraza a su hermana. Increíblemente cálido.

-Sé por lo que tienes que estar pasando. Ya verás cómo tarde o temprano todo se arreglará-me sonrió.

-Eso espero-le devolví la sonrisa.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla detrás de mí me acordé.

-¿Rosalie?

-¿Sí?

-Habla con Emmett-le sonreí.

Ella me miró asombrada unos segundos y después asintió.

-Dile que suba.

Cerré la puerta corrí escaleras abajo intentando no tropezarme. Lo encontré en el sillón cambiando los canales de la televisión.

-Emmett-lo llamé.

-Él me miró.

-Sube-dije señalando las escaleras.

Entonces una sonrisa radiante se dibujo en su rostro y salió corriendo hacia allí. Apenas lo ví.

-Es muy bonito lo que has hecho Bella-dijo Edward en mi oído.

Sonreí. Pronto se empezaron a escuchar los extraños sonidos procedentes de la habitación de Rosalie. Incluso mi oído humano era capaz de captarlo.

-Parece que la pareja feliz ha vuelto-dijo Alice.

-Gracias a Dios-dijo Esme.

Estaba muy contenta de que todo volviera a estar más o menos en calma. Pero una parte de mí, deseaba que fuéramos Edward y yo los que provocáramos esos sonidos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todas¡¡¡¡¡**

**Bueno comentarles que este capítulo y el siguiente son más que nada para conseguir algo de tiempo y no terminar con la historia ya, pero les aviso que ya no falta mucho para el desenlace, calculo que un par de capitulos, quizás 5 o 6. No lo se aún tengo k escribirlo jajajajajaja.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews¡¡ levantan el animo a cualquiera¡¡ las escritoras que me lean saben a que me refiero¡¡**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	23. 22ª capítulo: Hay que ser tonto

**Capítulo 22: Hay que ser tonto**

Un rato después bajaron por las escaleras. Estaban radiantes y se aferraban el uno al otro. Yo estaba sentada en el sillón cambiando los canales de la televisión mientras que Edward aparentaba estar sentado en el brazo del sofá. Rosalie me mandó una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina. Emmett se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias-dijo él poco después.

-No hay de qué.-creí que ya era hora de empezar a burlarme yo un poco de él por lo de la cocina. Edward me había ayudado a pensar en una pequeña travesura.- ¿Tomaste protección?

-Sí, si, solo me falta ponerle una correa para que nadie me la robe-sonrió.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Es tonto o se lo hace?

-Me refería a un preservativo.

-¿Un qué?

-Si Emmett, esa cosa alargada con forma de tubito que se pone en tu cosita cuando lo haces con alguien.

Me miró como si estuviera loca. Decidí aprovecharme de su confusión para volverlo loco totalmente.

-¡No me digas que no lo usaste! ¡Emmett! ¡Podrías haber dejado embarazada a Rosalie!

-¡No fastidies!-se levantó de un salto-Tengo que ir corriendo a la farmacia-cogió las llaves del Jeep y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Inmediatamente estallé en sonoras carcajadas junto a Edward. Al oírme el resto de la familia se acercó a donde yo estaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Alice.

-Yo… Emmett…-decía incoherentemente. La cosa se volvió mucho peor en cuanto vi a Rosalie.

Estuve como 10 minutos riéndome a más no poder, me dolía bastante el estómago. Cuando por fin pude tranquilizarme me preguntaron.

-¿y bien?

-Pues…-solté un par de risitas más.-¿Es que nadie le ha dado nunca clases de sexualidad a Emmett?-los demás me miraron extrañados. Finalmente terminé contándoselo a todos. Mis risas y la de ellos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser tan idiota?-preguntó Rosalie entre risas-¡No puede dejarme embarazada!-siguió riéndose pero pude notar un deje de amargura en su voz.

-¿No sabe lo que es un condón?-preguntó Jasper- Hay que ver, fuerte idiota-siguió retorciéndose en el suelo.

En ese momento entró Emmet por la puerta leyendo el prospecto de una prueba de embarazo y un condón envolviendo su dedo índice.

Ahora si no hubo marcha atrás. Todos los que aún conservábamos algo de dignidad caímos de lleno al suelo. Nunca creí que la expresión "morir de la risa" pudiera llevarse a cavo. Hasta ese momento. Emmett nos miraba a todos extrañados, y si cara era una auténtica pregunta.

Horas más tarde las pequeñas risas aún eran audibles en la enorme casa y un Emmett enfurruñado se dedicaba patear pieras en el jardín trasero mientras me maldecía a mi y a Edward una y otra vez.

-Ya se le pasará-dijo Edward-en el momento en que Rosalie le de la oportunidad de usar su nuevo "globito con forma de churro".

No pude hacer nada más que reírme otra vez de la misma forma.

Unos minutos más tarde se me acercó Carlisle.

-Bella-me llamó.

-¿Sí?-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo serio-vamos a mi despacho.

Yo lo seguí por las escaleras mientras la sonrisa se borraba de mi rostro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Matenme si lo se, esta cortisimo, pero ya se los dije tengo k buscar maneras de alargar la cosa, ademas ahora con lo de Carlisle pasará algo importante importante, de hecho ya lo tenog escrito y si me mandan tantos reviews como ayer les juro que lo subo hoy. Ysoy boba porque acorto mi tiempo jajajaja, tengo el cap detras de este escrito, pero el siguiente apenas lo empece asi k tengo k correr¡¡¡ Gracias por comentar¡¡ Envienme muuuchos reviews¡¡ besitos, Sele**


	24. 23ª capítulo: Un doloroso adiós

**Capítulo 23: Un doloroso adios**

-¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?

-Toma asiento-dijo cuando entramos en su despacho. Me senté en uno de los sillones frente a su mesa de trabajo. Él se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-volví a repetir.

-Bella, ¿está Edward aquí?-preguntó sin responder.

-Sí-Edward se posicionó de pie detrás de mi silla.

-Bien. Él también debe escuchar esta conversación.

Me quedé callada esperando que prosiguiera.

-Todos pensamos que es una maravilla que Edward esté aquí. Todos estamos muy felices por ello. Pero coincidimos en que no es lo correcto.

Edward se tensó.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Sabes que este no es lugar en el que Edward debe estar. No le corresponde. Su tiempo aquí terminó justo cuando su cuerpo fue destruido. Es genial saber que no nos perdemos eternamente cuando morimos, que aún tenemos un lugar al que ir después. Pero no es este. Él ya no pertenece a este mundo y tu eres la única que puede convencerlo de que se vaya al lugar al que debe ir. Que encuentre la verdadera paz.

-La paz que yo necesito está aquí con Bella-dijo Edward olvidándose de que Carlisle no podía escucharlo. Yo no dije nada así que él me miró.

-Bella díselo. Dile que yo estoy bien, que soy feliz aquí contigo.

Mi rostro se descompuso al darme cuenta de que las palabras de Carlisle no eran más que la pura verdad.

-Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿verdad que sí, Bella?-prosiguió Carlisle.

Supe a que se refería. Nadie más lo veía, nadie podía tocarlo ni siquiera yo, el no tenía constancia del espacio ni del tiempo. Era tan material como el mismo aire. Este no era su lugar, siempre lo supe. Pero me sentía tan feliz de volver a verlo, de tenerlo de vuelta a mi lado, que no había pensado en cómo debería sentirse él a parte de lo que a mi consistía.

Me levanté de la silla conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Gracias Carlisle-y salí por la puerta.

Corrí hacia la habitación de Edward y agarré la chaqueta y los botines. Me los puse y baje las escaleras, cogiendo las llaves a mi paso, para después salír por la puerta de la casa.

-¿Bella? Bella, ¿a dónde vas?-dijo Edward mientras me alcanzaba.

Llegué hasta mi camioneta, abrí la puerta, me senté, y con la misma salí a escape de allí. Edward se quedó en el asiento de copiloto. Sabía que este no era el mejor momento para preguntar. Todo el trayecto se vio sumido en un incomodo silencio, solo roto por mis sollozos. No tardamos en llegar a la senda que muchas veces habíamos recorrido en el pasado. A estas alturas, él ya sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos. Bajé del auto y cerré dando un portazo. Tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear mi frustración pero me limité a comenzar la larga caminata a pie.

Tras una hora de trayecto andando, al fin divisé nuestro espléndido claro. Donde todo había comenzado. Y donde todo terminó. Edward me había dicho que fué aquí donde murió. Victoria jugó sus cartas en un lugar que los dos amábamos.

Cuando puse el primer pie dentro, me tiré al suelo. Acariciando la hierba con mis manos. Edward se quedó de pie a mi lado, observándome.

-¿Bella?-yo miré hacia arriba hasta clavar mi mirada en sus dos hermosas miradas verdes. ¿Cómo iba a hacer esto? ¿Cómo soportaría otra vez la agonía que me producía estar separada de él? No hizo falta contestar la pregunta. Lo haría. Por él. Por su bien. No merecía esto. Ninguno de los dos lo merecía. Pensé que a lo mejor estaba pagando por algún cruel y espantoso delito que cometí en otra vida. Quizás una masacre a nivel mundial. A lo mejor fui la causante de alguna pandemia que arrancó la vida a millones de personas. No podía parar de pensar en qué demonios fue lo que hice para sufrir tanto como sufría ahora. Rompí a llorar desconsoladamente. Él solo nombrarlo me partía el alma. De todas maneras no tardaría en arrancármela cuando cumpliera lo que vine a hacer.

Traté de tranquilizarme. Puse toda mi voluntad en mantener mi mente en blanco y no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Es por él que te condenas a ti misma" me recordé. Con ese pensamiento fui calmando mis espasmos hasta convertirlos en una breve vibración.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Tenía que ser rápida para no desmoronarme y echar toda mi convicción al traste.

-Edward-dije con voz ronca.

-¿Qué?-dijo preocupado.

-Vete.

Su innecesaria respiración se cortó por unos instantes para después volver con mucha velocidad.

-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?-preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Vete. Quiero que te vayas. Este no es tu lugar Edward. No debes estar aquí. Ni por mí, ni por nadie. Carlisle tiene toda la razón. Esto no es un juego Edward. Cada cual pertenece a su mundo. Y tú, ya no perteneces al mío.-Mi corazón se rajó cuando pronuncié esas palabras. Juraría haber oído la misma reacción del suyo.

-Bella,… yo te quiero, te necesito… si esto es por lo que dijo Carlisle no te preocpes, yo soy feliz aquí, contigo a tu lado, por siempre ¿recuerdas? Nada va a cambiar…

-¿Qué no va a cambiar Edward? Todo ha cambiado. Absolutamente todo. Nada nunca volverá a ser como antes. Yo quiero que tú seas feliz, por eso quiero que te vayas, quiero que…

-Pero yo soy completamente feliz a tu lado…

-¡Pues yo no!

Hubiera querido no tener que usar nunca esas palabras. Hubiera preferido morirme en ese momento antes de haberlas pronunciado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡No puedo ser feliz viendo como intentas poder comunicarte con los demás inútilmente, ver que no puedes coger nada con las manos sin atravesarlo, saber que teniéndote tan cerca de mi no voy a poder tocarte nunca más! ¡Todo mi ser te añora y no puede tenerte! ¡Nunca seré feliz mientras tú estés aquí! Tu me diste la potestad de decirte que si en algún momento quería que te fueras de mi vida solo tenía que decirlo. Pues te lo digo ahora. ¡Vete! ¡Vete de mi vida, sé feliz en el lugar que te espera y no vuelvas porque entonces yan no podré soportarlo!

Esas palabras fueron un puñal tanto un mi cuerpo como en el suyo. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y temblaba. Pero su voz firmemente respondió.

-Está bien Bella. Me iré de tu vida. No volverás a verme si tú no lo deseas. Aún así, tu deseo de que me vaya en paz no se verá cumplido. Mí única paz está contigo, pero ante todo quiero que tú seas feliz. Adiós Bella. Si algún día llegas a necesitarme para algo sabrás dónde encontrarme. Espero que consigas esa tranquilidad que tanto deseas. Adiós mi amor. Te amaré siempre-dijo agachándose para darme ese inmaterial pero especial beso en los labios. Después desapareció y supe que esta vez no volvería.

-Adiós Edward.-ya no volví a saber de mi después de esos instantes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN¡¡¡ es broma¡¡¡ pero la verdad que seria un buen final mmm, no soy tan sadica como creen jajajajaja¡¡**

**Ven? Al final subi dos caps el mismo día¡¡¡ no soy tan mala verdad?? que me dicen de este cap? eh? me costo penurias porder escribirlo mas o menos correctamente y yo creo que me ha salido bastante bien... que modesta soy jajajajaja.**

**Gracias a Anuskaa porque si no es por ella hoy no subo de nuevo eh?? gracias por estar ahí chica no sabes como me levantas en ánimo¡¡**

**Mañana sibo de nuevo ya con esto tienen por hoy no? Mas les vale comentar porque si no voy a hacer el final mas penoso que hayan visto¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	25. 24ª capítulo: La agonía de no tenerte

**Capítulo 24: La agonía de no tenerte**

Un mes, dos semanas y tres días … el tiempo seguía su curso, pero eso había dejado de tener importancia para mí desde aquel momento. Sabía que tenía que superarlo. Yo le dije que se fuera, yo debo pagar las consecuencias de mis actos. Nunca sabes lo que has perdido hasta que te das cuenta de que ya no está. Mi vida era un completo vaivén de desastres, uno tras otro y no había sido capaz de aceptar lo que tenía. Me abandonó y volvió. Murió y volvió. Y ahora yo le había echado de mi vida como si de una simple molestia se tratara. Me sentía asqueada conmigo misma por lo que hice. Le dañé. Dañé severamente a la persona que más me importa en el mundo y nunca me lo perdonaría, pero ahora él se veía libre de compromiso alguno para poder marcharse definitivamente. Y yo tendría que soportarlo el resto de mi vida con la esperanza de poder volver a verlo alguna vez.

Me estaba tomando un año sabático, ya que debería haber empezado la universidad tiempo atrás. Quería recuperarme y centrar mi mente lo suficiente para poder estudiar. Pero hasta ahora lo único que había conseguido era congelar mi muerto corazón, hasta el punto en que ya no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada del exterior, ahogándome yo sola en mi agonía. Antes pasaba las horas encerrada en mi habitación, pegada a algún libro que hubiese encontrado en la enorme biblioteca de la casa en un intento de despejar mi mente. Pero al darme cuenta de que también con ese comportamiento hacía miserables a los demás, comencé a salir de vez en cuando para estar con la familia, intentando parecer normal. Es bastante obvio que no dio resultado, pero era mejor que nada.

También fui a visitar a Charlie ya que lo tenía abandonado desde el día en que debería haber sido mi boda. No debí tener muy buena cara cuando me presente en casa, porque inmediatamente me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Eso me hizo mirarme detenidamente al espejo. Mi cara había adelgazado bastante, ya comenzaban a notarse demasiado los huesos de las mejillas y la mandíbula. Unas enormes ojeras estaban instaladas debajo de mis ojos y mi cara y mis labios prácticamente había perdido el poco color que tenía. "Estaba muerta en vida" pensé.

Cuando subí a mi habitación para recoger un par de piezas de ropa más para llevarme a la casa de los Cullen me acordé de algo que me había dicho Edward cuando volvimos de Volterra. Fui a donde él me había indicado en su momento y levante la tablilla suelta. Dentro se encontraban todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que guardaba de él. El álbum de fotos, los pasajes de avión y el disco que él me había grabado con sus composiciones de piano. Lo agarré junto con el álbum y me senté en la cama. Coloqué el CD en el reproductor y abrí el pequeño álbum. Mi nana inundó la habitación momentáneamente mientras observaba las fotos que nos habíamos sacado cuando me regalaron la cámara. Acaricié la superficie con la punta de mis dedos mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían traicioneras por mi rostro. Mi pecho dolía enormemente y solo atiné a abrazar las fotos contra mi pecho y tumbarme sobre el edredón, escuchando la hermosa música, tan celestial que dolo podía haber sido compuesta por un verdadero ángel. Un ángel que debió caerse del cielo, y maldecía a Dios por venir a llevárselo de nuevo. Me consumía lentamente mientras su hermoso rostro aparecía y desaparecía lentamente, torturándome a mi misma por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y ahí entre dolorosos pero hermosos recuerdos me dormí, sumiéndome en la más absoluta de las miserias humanas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si, supermegahipercorto pero no quería prolongar el sufrimiento mucho más tampoco. Además de que si lo pensais esta practicamente todo dicho, en pocas palabras y como esta vez no hay diálogo ninguno las letras estan todas juntas. Mañana actualizare. Gracias por sus reviews¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	26. 25ª capítulo: Creando mi propia suerte

**Capítulo 25: Creando mi propia suerte.**

Volví a tener el mismo sueño de siempre. Edward y yo, el prado, y después el desaparecía sin más para luego encontrarme a mi misma en medio del mar, mirando hacia aquella cueva. Se estaba volviendo muy cansado no poder deshacerme de ese sueño.

Un extraño zarandeo me despertó súbitamente.

-¿Qué…?

-Bella-dijo seriamente la voz de Alice-tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-dije sin ganas. Me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba parada detrás de ella.

-Esto no puede continuar así Bella. Te deshaces más y más a cada momento que pasa. No podemos permitir que te dejes vencer de esta manera.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo-escupí.

-Sí que lo es, y vas a escucharnos ahora mismo quieras o no.

Me mordí la lengua y espere a que comenzara a hablar.

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos Bella. Estás sufriendo demasiado. La vida os ha deparado demasiadas trampas y ya es hora de hacer algo al respecto. Se que tu nunca llegarás a ser feliz así y mi hermano tampoco…

-Edward se fue. Mientras él sea feliz yo seré feliz.

-Te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que el bobo de mi hermano te esperará eternamente. En algún sitio. Y estoy segura de que sabes dónde. Así que ya estás moviendo tu trasero de esa cama y preparándote para ir a ese lugar, aunque tengamos que obligarte a ir por la fuerza.

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Él se fue por petición mía. Yo no tengo ningún derecho de ir a buscarlo.

-Quizás, ¿pero tú crees que nosotras pensamos ahora en lo que es y no es correcto? Edward siempre estuvo obsesionado con ello y eso le llevo a la situación de abandonarte. Y ahora tu cometes el mismo error que él. Yo creo que lo único bueno de todo esto es que él está sufriendo en sus carnes lo que tú sufriste hace un par de meses.

-Alice esto no es un capricho mío. Tú sabes que yo lo amo más que a nada. Pero él debe marcharse y seguir su camino. No hay vuelta atrás-sentencié.

-Vas a ir quieras o no-murmuró Alice.

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde es-mascullé.

-Sé a dónde tengo que ir. Lo que no se es el lugar exacto. Eso ya es algo que debes hacer tú.

-Alice, no.

Rosalie se acercó a mí.

-Bella, escúchame-dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos, quitándolos de la pequeña demonio- hasta ahora vosotros dos habéis tenido muchas rachas de mala suerte. Él destino os la ha jugado una y otra vez prácticamente sin descanso. Ahora toca luchar por lo que queréis. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, Bella. ¿Amas a mi hermano?

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

-Con toda mi alma.

-¿Harías hasta lo imposible por él?

-Sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir?

Lo pensé durante unos segundos, dándome cuenta de que siempre supe a dónde, desde la inconsciencia de mis sueños. Comencé a tenerlos justo la noche antes de que se marchara y de ahí hasta ahora. Hasta mi mente expresaba la necesidad de volver a verlo.

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

Ella me sonrió.

-Pues ya es hora de crear vuestra propia suerte.

***

El viaje resultó muy largo y pesado, tanto que mis ojos se habían cerrado solos un par de veces sin llegar nunca a dormirme. Miré detrás de mi asiento. La familia Cullen al completo estaba desperdigada por todo el avión. Emmett con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, todos sentados con sus respectivas parejas. Era una imagen hermosa, pero también desgarradora para mi pobre corazón.

Poco después desembarcamos y pillamos un par de taxis para llegar a la hermosa casa blanca en medio del exótico paisaje que Hawai nos proporcionaba. El conductor aparcó en la sombra bajo las palmeras por petición de Carlisle. Rápidamente nos bajamos, pagamos el trayecto y esperamos a que los dos autos se perdieran en la vista. Entonces pudimos dirigirnos tranquilamente a la casa sin necesidad de taparse del sol. Ya eran sobre las 6 de la tarde y me encontraba cenando un poco de comida china que compré por el camino. Entonces se me acercó Alice dando brinquitos.

-¿Estás preparada?

Se me revolvió el estómago.

-¿Y si no está ahí, Alice? ¿Y está en otro lugar o si ya se fue?

-Bella no debes pensar en eso ahora. Si tú crees que está en ese lugar ahí va a estar. Debes seguir a tu corazón. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Miedo.

-Aparte de eso-dijo Alice impaciente.

Suspiré.

-Me dice desde hace tiempo que tengo que ir allí. Que si debo buscarlo en alguna parte es ahí. Que lo voy a encontrar-dije levantándome- y le pediré perdón hasta que me quede sin voz. Eso es lo que debo hacer-dije decidida con una sonrisa. Ahora lo veía con claridad. No había lugar a miedos ni dudas. Era tan claro como eso. Pedirle perdón y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba.

-Ese es el espíritu-dijo orgullosa Esme mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Vamos a vestirte-dijo agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia la habitación. Me puso un bikini color blanco puro, a juego con el fino vestido de lino corto hasta medio muslo y manga de arcilla. Dejo mi pelo suelto ya que no tenía caso arreglármelo si me lo iba a mojar más tarde.

Salimos todos juntos de allí a las 9 de la noche. El aire era cálido, típico del clima de Hawai. Se sentía muy bien. Caminamos todos en silencio hasta el final de la playa por un rato. Llegando hasta el punto donde debía quitarme la ropa y meterme en el agua para llegar a mi destino. Los miré a todos y cada uno de ellos dándole las gracias con la mirada. Eran la mejor familia que alguien podía llegar a tener.

-Buena suerte Bella-me abrazó Carlisle, seguido del resto de los miembros.

Me despedí de todos y me metí en el agua. Estaba tan buena como lo recordaba. Seguí nadando hasta que perdí de vista a mi familia. Entonces encontré la roca donde siempre aparecía de pie mirando la cueva en mis sueños. Decidí probarlo. Resbalé un poco al principio pero pronto logré subirme. Allí estaba. El lugar dónde juramos estar juntos por siempre. Y yo estaba dispuesta a ir y buscar la manera de cumplir ese juramento.

-Espérame Edward. Ya voy a buscarte.

Me tiré al mar y nadé hacia allí lo más rápido que pude. No me costó nada llegar. Una vez dentro me dirigí hacia el fondo de la antecámara. En la parte inferior, debajo del agua, se encontraba ese especial resplandor, indicando que había algo detrás. Me alegre de que nada le hubiera pasado a la entrada. En el fondo temía que algún derrumbamiento nada extraño en este lugar, hubiera taponado mi única vía hacia Edward. Inhalé aire profundamente.

Era ahora o nunca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Este cap esta más largo que el anterior no? que pasara? hay que esperar hasta el proximo capítulo y creo que es posible que tarde algo más en subirlo porque aún tengo que planearlo bien y es posible que sea aún más largo asi que si me demoro porque no se cuando lo podré escribir, Predonenme¡¡¡¡ Espero que les guste este cap que viene a ser el principio del final o mas o menos.**

**Muchos recuerdos, a todas y gracias por sus reviews¡¡¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	27. 26ª capítulo: Cumpliendo una promesa

**ATENCION¡¡¡¡¡**

**Este fic no esta recomendado para gente demasiado sensible¡¡ y son lo bastante atrevidas para ello agarren sus paquetes de toallitas para limpiarse. Toda aquella persona que vaya a leer tiene que escuchar esta cancion mientras tanto .com/watch?v=SJ-8pIXmO78 es una recomendacon propia para de verdad emocionarse con el fic, sobre todo al final de este. Nada las dejo que lean ya abajo les comento.**

**Capítulo 26: Cumpliendo una promesa eterna**

**Tu lugar es a mi lado,  
Hasta que lo quiera Dios,  
Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo  
Cuando por fin seamos dos**

Atravesé sin problemas la abertura y emergí al otro lado de la pared. Me restregué los ojos para ver mejor. Todo seguía igual de cómo lo recordada. El enorme espacio circular que no parecía natural, los pequeños agujeros en la parte posterior que hacían entrar la luz de la luna y que daba un toque absolutamente mágico y embriagador. Los grabados en las paredes parecían seguir en tan buenas condiciones como siempre, a excepción de algunos que parecían haber sido borrados por una mano humana.

-¿Edward?-lo llamé suavemente.

Escuché atentamente esperando oír el más leve sonido. Silencio. Un aterrador y espantoso silencio.

-¿Edward?-repetí algo más alto- responde si aún estás aquí.

No hubo respuesta. En mi corazón la duda y el miedo habían tomado completamente el control. Había tenido tanta seguridad en que se encontraba aquí. Las ganas de verlo de nuevo me habían cegado completamente hasta necesidad pura de creer que de verdad lo conseguiría. Que absurda ilusión. Pero si no estaba aquí solo debería alegrarme porque eso quería decir que se había marchado al fin. Que no volvería a verlo… era estúpido alegrarse cuando recordaba lo que eso significaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Me parecía completamente ilógico que aún me quedaran lágrimas. Camine lentamente hasta la pequeña cuesta que se extendía fuera del agua, acercándome al lugar dónde en su momento sellamos la promesa que debería habernos unido eternamente. Acaricié nuestros nombres con suavidad, casi con ternura, rememorando ese maravilloso momento. Tan perfecto, tan maravilloso, que solo conseguía deprimirme más de lo que estaba. Al fin y al cabo, esto no sirvió de nada, ya todo este sueño acabo. Y entonces comprendí el por qué algunos nombres de esta cueva estaban borrados. Porque personas que como yo, perdieron la esperanza, decidieron acabar con su tormento para siempre, empezando por borrar esa ilusión de la pared de este lugar. Entonces, ¿este era el fin? ¿Verdaderamente todo acabó? dolorosamente yo misma me respondí a esa pregunta cuando extendí la palma de mi mano mojada sobre ambos nombres decidida a borrarlos para siempre.

-¡Alto!

**Yo nunca estuve tan seguro  
De amar así sin condición  
**

Me giré inmediatamente hacia la voz que me había detenido. Venía del fondo de la cueva, a donde la luz no llegaba para alumbrar.

-No tienes ningún derecho a borrar eso-me dijo la voz con tristeza. Debido a la acústica de la cueva no era capaz de verificar a quién pertenecía la voz.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mi posición en medio de la oscuridad. Un paso. Dos pasos. Y la increíble certeza de conocer a su portador.

Cada vez más cerca, su cuerpo se fue iluminando poco a poco a medida que avanzaba. Primero sus pies descalzos, después sus perfectos muslos tapados por un pantalón color caqui. A estas alturas mi corazón daba brincos de anticipación. Sus abdominales y pectorales cubiertos por una fina camiseta blanca de manga corta, mostrando sus fuertes brazos. En el momento en que vi su rostro mis lágrimas cayeron aún más fuerte, pero ahora con un sentimiento distinto de alegría y gratitud. Pero sobre todo del inmenso amor que ahora rebosaba en mi pecho a punto de estallar. Edward, mi hermoso y perfecto Edward se levantaba ahora delante de mí como un perfecto Dios de la belleza y la perfección.

-Edward…-sollocé de alegría. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

-¿Por qué intentaste borrarlo Bella? ¿Es que tanto te molesta verlo ahí? ¿Tanto deseas olvidarme que me quitas la única privación que me queda?

**Mirándote mi amor te juro,  
cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**

Estaba muy dolido y ahora veía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer había sido un completo error.

-¡No! Quiero decir ¡sí! pero no es lo que piensas Edward…

-Entonces dime que es lo que debería pensar ante eso-dijo bajando la mirada. Me di cuenta que unas pequeñas ondas rompían donde sus pies estaban en contacto con el agua.

-Yo no… quiero decir que pensé que tú te habías ido y que ya nunca volvería a verte y este grabado no hacía más que atormentarme ya que es lo único que me esperaba aquí cuando vine a buscarte y entonces no lo pude soportar y…

-Espera. ¿Viniste a buscarme?-me miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Claro… ¿Qué… qué iba a hacer aquí si no?

-Yo pensé que viniste a deshacerte de lo único que aún… nos mantenía unidos…

-Vine aquí buscando encontrarte no olvidarte-dije con toda la sinceridad que fui capaz.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Vengo a…-tomé aire- vengo a pedirte perdón por lo que hice, por lo que te dije… yo de verdad que lo intenté pero la necesidad que siento por ti es demasiado grande para poder soportarla. Cada minuto que pasa sin tenerte a mi lado es como si me clavaran mil dagas en el cuerpo sin piedad. Es insoportable. Yo… solo quería que tú al menos no tuvieras que seguir pasando por todo eso solo por mí. Te amo demasiado para verte sufrir de esa manera. Pero también te amo lo suficiente como para no dejarte marchar sin al menos pedirte una disculpa. Porque sé que entonces nunca me recuperaría y quizás es demasiado egoísta por mi parte volver por ti, pero te lo pido desde lo más hondo de mi alma. Perdóname Edward. Perdóname por decirte aquello que no siento. Porque la verdad es que nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida como lo fui estando a tu lado. Vivo o muerto…-mi voz se quebró y deje de hablar en ese instante.

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba poder abrazarlo. Y sin pensármelo dos veces salte de la tarima para tirarme a sus brazos. Sin importarme atravesarlo. Sin importarme el fuerte golpe que me daría contra el suelo si mi instinto fallaba. Cerré los ojos preparándome para lo que venía. Solo deseaba poder tocarlo una vez más. Daría mi vida por ello. Fue entonces cuando sentí una gran calidez a mí alrededor mientras algo detenía mi caída. Unos fuertes brazos me agarraban con firmeza. Apreté los ojos dejándome llevar completamente por esa sensación. Me apretó aún más contra su pecho y sentí su fragancia en todo su esplendor sintiendo como mi nariz ardía regocijándose en poder volver a oler su dulce y sabroso aroma. Aspiró por mi rostro mientras su camisa quedaba algo estropeada por mis lágrimas.

-Te amo-me dijo tiernamente al oído. Más que a mi propia vida. Y moriría mil veces más si sé que con eso te mantendría a salvo.

Levanté mi rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. Era absolutamente hermoso. Y es que no había palabras en este mudo que pudieran ser capaces de plasmar su belleza.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunté aún sollozando- No estás furioso, ni lo suficientemente concentrado como para materializarte.

-¿Te creerías que esto es debido a lo enormemente enamorado que estoy de ti?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

**Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**

Levanté una ceja.

-Va enserio. Te dije que esta cueva era mágica y parece que no me equivocaba. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí dentro, pero no fue hasta que entraste que me sentí realmente vivo de nuevo. Casi como si volviera a nacer. Sin embargo ya entendí que es lo que debo hacer aquí. Lo que me retiene aquí.

-Y… ¿qué es?

-Nuestra promesa-dijo en un tono solemne.

-Pero eso ya no tiene arreglo, no sé cómo puedo tocarte pero tengo el extraño y odioso presentimiento de que no va a ser para siempre. ¿Me equivoco?

-No. Pero por extraño que parezca se me da una oportunidad de cumplirla y no pienso desaprovecharla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Ahora? No desaprovechar el tiempo que se me ha dado-y dicho eso estampó fuertemente sus labios contra los míos.

**Lo mejor que me ha pasado  
Fue verte por primera vez**

Todo mi cuerpo tembló ante el acertado contacto. Dulce, apasionado. Sabía… tan increíble poder volver a besar sus labios después de todo el tiempo que no había podido tocarlo. Un extraño placer recorrió mi cuerpo como adrenalina. Mi necesidad de él era más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba. Agarré su nuca y lo apreté lo más posible hacia mí, consiguiendo un enorme gemido por su parte. Me levantó y yo enredé mis piernas en sus caderas, consiguiendo un roce aún más íntimo. Él comenzó a subir la rampa sacándonos a ambos del agua. Sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra la parad de manera poco delicada pero no me importó. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo separados física y mentalmente como para actuar suavemente. Nos necesitábamos ardientemente.

-Te deseo-inhaló aire a pocos milímetros de mis labios-aquí y ahora.

-Entonces toma aquello que es tuyo y que te ha pertenecido siempre. Tuyo y de nadie más.

Dicho eso me volvió a besar, esta vez mas apasionado, más desenfrenado. Me puso de pie y me abrazó fuertemente durante unos minutos. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire, vi en sus ojos la aceptación para seguir adelante. Ya no había ninguna barrera para poder estar juntos. Y quería aprovechar completamente todo el tiempo que me quedara con él.

**Y estar así de mano en mano  
Es lo que amor, siempre soñé**

Comencé a subir su camiseta, acariciando sus caderas y abdominales en el progreso. Él cerró los ojos ante la placentera sensación que mis manos le brindaban. Fui descubriendo la piel lentamente, sin prisas pues quería saborear el momento como si fuera el último. Terminé de sacársela. Nunca me cansaría de observar su torso. Tan bien formado, tan apetecible, delicioso. Pasé mis manos curiosas por toda su extensión, ávida, como si lo que estuviera tocando fuese la mismísima fuente de la vida. En parte así era. Continué bajando hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón. La bajé lentamente mientras ambos nos mirábamos significativamente a los ojos. En cuanto terminé de bajárselos, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared, con uno de sus muslos en medio de los míos, rozaba levemente esa zona tan erógena que comenzaba a tener calor. Mucho calor. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente me encontré acostada en el suelo con él encima de mí aún besándome. Mis procesos mentales se habían reducido al mínimo en cuento comenzó a besar tiernamente mi cuello, dando un par de mordiscos y lametones aquí y allá. El calor subía por todo mi cuerpo y se volvía una llama allí donde el tocaba. Fue bajando lentamente por mi clavícula hasta la zona superior de mi bikini, haciéndome temblar de anticipación. Besó allí donde la parte de arriba no tapaba y yo me arqueé sintiendo necesitar tirarme al agua para no arder en llamas como lo hacía en ese momento. Entonces inesperadamente rasgó la parte delantera, dejando mis pechos al aire. Mi rostro adquirió un tono completamente rojo. Una parte por vergüenza, la otra de excitación al escuchar el erótico sonido. Miré su rostro mientras una enorme sonrisa traviesa se extendía por él. Se agachó y…

-¡Oh Dios!-grité haciendo eco en la cueva. El se rió débilmente mientras succionaba mi pecho derecho y jugaba con mis pezones, cambiando de uno a otro. Estaba en el cielo. Mi cielo personal. Todo lo que él me hacía sentir era magistral y no había nada que quisiera más que a él.

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

Bajó lentamente por mi vientre, asegurándose de no dejar nada sin recorrer con sus deliciosos labios, marcándome como suya, para siempre. Estaba completamente desesperada por sentirlo y no taré mucho en hacérselo saber. Agarré sus sedosos cabellos para atraer su boca a la mía y moví mis caderas hacia las suyas con una deliciosa fricción.

-Bella…-jadeó.

-Te necesito-le susurré mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja. Él me miró y después me quitó la ropa interior. Tocó mi intimidad con sus manos y yo gemí fuertemente.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿No lo has notado tu mismo ahora?-dije con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Tu cuerpo-dijo volviendo a acariciar esa zona- responde a mi tacto. Pero quiero saber si estás preparada mentalmente.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me costaba respirar.

-No hay nada… en este mundo que desee más… que ser tuya de una vez por todas. Por favor Edward, quiero sentirte mío. Quiero sentirme tuya. Por siempre tuya-volví a besarlo nuevamente. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile completamente sensual, haciendo crecer aún más nuestras excitaciones. Noté como se deshacía de su ropa interior sin romper el beso y se colocó en mi entrada.

-Te amo-dije besándolo dulcemente.

-Y yo mucho más-dijo correspondiéndome mientras sentía que se deslizaba dentro de mí finalmente.

**Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**

No sentí el dolor propio de las mujeres vírgenes. El dolor no tenía lugar en ese momento cuando todo lo que sentía era la inmensa dicha de que me hiciera el amor por primera vez después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. No pude evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿E-estás bien?-preguntó Edward entrecortadamente.

-Nunca me he sentido mejor-contesté sinceramente.

Entonces comenzó esa increíble danza de amor y sensualidad que me estaba volviendo loca por momentos. Nunca pensé que pudiera sentir tanto placer en mi vida. El me penetraba profundamente, con lentitud al principio, y aumentando junto con la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos unidos de la manera más perfecta que existía. Me dije a mi misma en ese momento, que valió la pena todo el sufrimiento que pasamos para llegar a este preciso momento en que nuestras almas se fundían y se convertían en una a la par que ambos gritábamos fuertemente el nombre del otro. Llegué al séptimo cielo arrastrada por la mano de mi ángel.

-A sido maravilloso, increíble, colosal.-susurró Edward recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Fue mucho más que eso. Es imposible explicar lo que acabo de sentir. Ni aunque me pasara la eternidad buscando las palabras correctas. Te amo, Edward.

-No más que yo a ti.

Y ambos comenzamos a amarnos de nuevo de esa manera hermosa y explosiva.

***

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno  
Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal**

Horas más tarde cuando terminamos de unirnos otra vez después de varias sesiones, el se colocó encima de mí apoyando su peso en las palmas de su mano, mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba algo ruborizada por la atención, me sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en los labios y en mi cuello, para después acaricar mis majillas con sus dedos.

-Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?- me ruboricé aún más- no sabes hasta que punto puedo ser capaz de amarte Bella. Siento que mi pecho estallaría si lo hiciera más de lo que ya lo hago. Todo lo que siento no puede ser del todo sano-sonrió.-Estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti. Eres consciente de ello ¿no?-asentí.

-Yo también estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ti- dije. EÉL me volvió a besar.

-Pero hay cosas Bella, que no se pueden modificar, y que por lo tanto no tengo el poder de hacerlo. Quiero que antes que nada comprendas esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-lo miré preocupada a los ojos.

Él suspiró con mucho pesar.

-No me puedo quedar Bella. Tú tenías razón. Ya no pertenezco a este mundo y siento como soy reclamado ahora que arreglé aquello que me retenía.

**Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero  
Amándote hasta mi final**

-¡Pero no lo has cumplido! ¡Eternamente juntos Edward! ¡Esa fue nuestra promesa!

-Lo sé amor-intentó tranquilizarme-por eso te dije que trataras de comprender lo que te decía. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, y el hecho de que esté muerto es uno de ellos. Nada puede devolverme la vida Bella. Esa es la verdad.

-Pero tú… estás aquí ahora, conmigo… puedo tocarte, sentirte… por dios, ¡acabo de entregarme a ti!

-Y esa fue mi manera de cumplir la promesa que te hice. Con el tiempo lo comprenderás mi amor. Quizás no ahora ni mañana, pero muy pronto te darás cuenta. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. En todos y cada uno de los momentos de tu vida. Para siempre. Recuérdalo cuando te sientas desesperada o sufras porque yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, para consolarte. Después de todo mi alma te pertenece ¿no? estará siempre contigo.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse cuando me fijé en que el cuerpo de Edward se estaba disolviendo en pequeñas partículas, diminutas y brillantes.

-No… ¡NO! ¡Quédate por favor! ¡Por favor!- dije agarrándome a él desesperadamente mientras sentía que su cuerpo volvía otra vez a desmaterializarse entre mis manos.

**Hoy te prometo amor eterno…**

-Cuídate Bella. Por los dos. Te amo, te amaré siempre y eso nunca cambiará, pase lo que pase-y me beso profundamente. Fue un beso cargado de tristeza, melancolía, esperanza… y muchos sentimientos mezclados. Nuestro último y más especial beso. Lo sentí en cada poro de mi ser intentando inhalar todo lo que pudiera de él, quedarme con ese recuerdo para siempre en mi memoria. Mi pecho dolía mucho y sentía que no lo resistiría. El beso se volvió salado por culpa de nuestras lágrimas y eso aún me apuñaló más. Verlo llorar. Ver a un ángel llorando era la experiencia más torturadora que podía existir en este mundo. Se separó de mí lentamente, saboreando el momento. Mirándome con sus ojos empapados, que solo deberían ser una milésima parte de lo que lo estarían los míos. Entrelazó su mano con la mía fuertemente y me abrazó por última vez. Cada vez más incorpóreo. Cada vez menos visible.

-Más que a mi propia vida Bella. Más que a mi propia vida. Recuérdalo siempre y algún día volveremos a encontrarnos.

-Para siempre-susurré.

-Para siempre-concluyó hasta desaparecer definitivamente hacia el lugar al que ahora pertenecía. Llevándose mi alma con él, hasta el momento en que fuera capaz de devolvérmela.

-Hasta siempre mi único amor.

**Amándote hasta mi final…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUENOOOOOOO¡¡¡ QUE LES PARECIO??? REVIEWS REVIEWS¡¡¡ Me ha costado horas poder escribirlo¡¡¡ les juro por lo que mas quieran que he llorado al final de lo que escribi de lo metida en la historia que estaba. No se si logre plasmar el sentimiento pero espero dejarlas con la idea al menos. Y si esta vez si se fue de verdad NO ES UN SIMULACRO ya no vuelve¡¡ Solo les digo que me digan una cosa. Quieren que termine en dos caps? o ya definitivamente el epilogo por mas largo?? Me da igual puesto que no lo tengo escrito jajajajaja.... no saquen aun el cuchillo que las tengo controladas¡¡ esperen a que lo termine¡¡ ya esta todo planeado¡¡¡ En cuanto la cancion me parecio que fue clavadita a la cap no creen? sobretodo al final¡¡¡ son 8 pag de un word¡¡ el cap mas largo de todos¡¡¡ espero k haya valido la pena.**

**Espero con impaciencia sus reviews¡¡¡ recuerden k me esforce al maximo¡¡¡**

**Besitos Sele.**


	28. 27ª capítulo: Una nueva vida

**Capítulo 27: Una nueva vida**

_Meses más tarde…_

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Ya casi está!-me decía Carlisle una y otra vez.

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y empuje. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado y dolía muchísimo, pero no podía rendirme justo ahora.

-¡Muy bien Bella! ¡Mantenlo así, ya sale!

No podía aguantar más, no podía… y entonces un hermoso llanto se escuchó desde la posición de Carlisle.

-Felicidades Bella. Es un niño hermoso.

No pude ocultar la enorme y estúpida sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. Al fin la felicidad volvía a llegar a mi vida, en forma de un pequeño bulto mojado y llorón. Mi adorado bebe. La personita que había llevado en mi vientre desde que su padre me dejó y que me ayudó a seguir adelante con ilusión. Este era el mejor regalo que Edward me había dejado. Su forma de cumplir la promesa que hicimos.

Carlisle lo colocó en mis brazos. Tenía razón, era hermoso, glorioso, digno hijo de su padre. Sufría por saber que él nunca llegaría a tocar al fruto de nuestro amor, pero también sabía que siempre velaría por él en cualquier parte que estuviera.

Acaricié las diminutas y tiernas manitas de mi niño, él me miró con sus ojos verde intenso, idénticos a los de su padres. Parecía que me reconocía. Era una mirada inteligente y despierta, pero con un deje de inocencia pura. Lo apreté contra mi pecho y las lágrimas de emoción contenida corrían por mi rostro hasta caer en su pequeña cabecita adornada con una pequeña mata de pelo cobrizo. Carlisle me dijo que tenía que llevárselo para bañarlo así que me resigne y se lo tendí. Mientras descansaba rememoré los últimos meses de mi vida.

Recuerdo que cuando llegué a la orilla de la playa después de conseguir salir de la cueva, Alice abrigó mi cuerpo descubierto con una manta calentita para luego tomarme en brazos y regresar a la enorme casa. Nadie me hizo ninguna pregunta ni en ese momento ni después. Pero todos tenían la certeza de que al fin las cosas se habían arreglado definitivamente y tampoco se sorprendieron mucho cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada tres meses más tarde. Lo más difícil fue cuando se lo conté a Charlie. Me exigía una y otra vez que le diera el nombre de la persona que me dejó embarazada. Edward no podía haber sido pues la fecha de su muerte no podía haberle permitido dejarme embarazada de tan pocos meses. Le pedí que lo dejara ir, que en esos momentos lo necesitaba conmigo y que no desearía saber quién era el padre. Estuvo semanas enfadado conmigo pero después aceptó las condiciones e incluso disfrutó con la idea de ser abuelo. No me cabía la menor duda de que con el tiempo se pondría a cavilar el porqué mi hijo se parece tanto a su antiguo nuero. Por su bien esperaba que lo dejara pasar.

Con el paso del tiempo había visto crecer mi tripa hasta ponerse enorme como un barril, pero eso solo me creaba la mayor sensación de euforia. Muchas madres se quejan porque se ven gordas. Yo solo deseaba verme aún más enorme, pues eso quería decir que el feto crecía sano y fuerte.

También cuando sentí con gran fervor la sensación de las primeras pataditas. Era dolorosamente placentero.

Y al fin llegó el gran día. Las fuertes contracciones que llevaba tiempo sintiendo me decían que el gran momento estaba cerca. Pero fue demasiado rápido. La mejor experiencia de mi vida. Carlisle quiso atender el parto en la casa pues aún no sabíamos si el bebe tendría alguna característica de vampiros, pero el niño era completamente humano, siempre lo supe en el fondo. El resto de la familia esperaba fuera para evitar posibles contratiempos.

Una hora más tarde entraron todos para ver cómo estaba y Alice me tendió a mi pequeño ya limpio y abrigado.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Esme con dulzura.

-Feliz-le sonreí.

-Todos lo estamos. Has sido muy valiente Bella-dijo Carlisle mientras agarraba a Esme por la cintura.

-Es un niño hermoso Bella-dijo Rosalie con un poco de envidia sana-es perfecto. Como tu y Edward juntos.

-Es tan lindo como él-dije acariciando sus mejillas. El abrió esos enormes ojazos ante el rocé, curioseando a su alrededor.

-¡Tenemos que salir de compras! ¡He visto unos carritos de bebes monísimos en el catálogo!

Cuando lo dijo, el bebe se puso a llorar. Todos reímos a excepción de Alice que hizo un puchero.

-Buen hijo de su madre-masculló.

-Reconócelo Alice-dijo Emmett- hasta un bebe recién nacido sabe que ir de compras contigo es terreno peligroso-se carcajeó.

-Bella, ¿por qué no le das de comer? Tiene bastante hambre-sugirió Jasper. Esto de tener un hermano empático me iba a ayudar mucho.

Me acomodé como pude y probé a amamantarlo. Era algo instintivo, sin necesidad de aprendizaje. Inmediatamente comenzó a beber.

-Tiene un apetito voraz-evaluó Carlisle.

-Digno hijo de su padre-se rió Emmett.

El pequeño no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Bella-me llamó Alice.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

Lo medité unos segundos.

-Lo he pensado mucho y Edward me dijo una vez que su nombre no le gustaba porque era muy anticuado. Pero yo quiero que tenga al menos una parte de él, así que lo llamaré Anthony.

-Es lindo-sugirió Rosalie.

Es apropiado-corroboré.

-Pues bien pequeño Anthony-dijo Alice cogiéndole la manita- bienvenido al mundo.

Mi lindo Anthony sería muy feliz rodeada de las personas que más le queríamos, y eso incluía a Edward, que siempre lo acompañaría en cada momento de su vida sin que él lo supiera. Amaba a mi hijo como amaba a su padre y aunque pasaran miles de años eso no cambiará nunca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por fin¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ subi¡¡¡ milagro¡¡¡¡¡ lo siento mucho chicas en serio pero es k a penas tenia tiempo para escribir y ayer cuando al fin lo termine y lo intente subir y FF no me dejaba¡¡¡ me enfade muchisimo con el¡¡¡¡ :¡¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno pues aqui les dejo el penultimo cap ya el siguiente es éoílogo. Son todas demasiado listas? o es que yo soy demasiado prdecible?? porque muchas acertaron que iba a tener un bebe y otras me lo pidieron O.O¡¡ Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lo siento Paulette pero no vuelve jajajajaja tengo otro final pensado jajajajajjaa¡¡¡**

**Besitos a todas y gracias¡¡¡**

**Sele.**


	29. Epílogo: Juntos para siempre

**Epílogo: Juntos para siempre**

Había visto pasar ante mí muchas primaveras, demasiadas en realidad. Mi rostro se acabó llenando de arrugas propias de la edad pero nunca me disgusté por ello. He tenido una vida feliz y perfecta desde que mi pequeño nació. Lo he visto crecer, aprender, compartí su felicidad cuando se enamoró por primera vez y sufrí con él cuando le rompieron el corazón. Estuve presente cuando conoció a la que finalmente sería la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. Cuando se alejó de mí para poder hacer la carrera en la universidad y su majestuoso regreso. Su boda. La felicidad de ver a mi primer nieto. No podía quejarme. Amaba a mi familia incondicionalmente y ellos me amaban a mí. A todos ellos que estuvieron siempre ahí para mí, viéndome envejecer mientras ellos se mantenían en la flor de la vida. Nunca me trataron diferente y siempre me ayudaron en cualquier problema que se me presentara. Y ahora, en el ocaso de mi vida, podía observar a mis nietos correteando alrededor de esa hermosa familia que tanto amor me brindaron y supe, que no podía irme más feliz.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?-preguntó Carlisle acercándose a mi camilla que había hecho instalar en el jardín trasero de la casa.

-Estoy cansada Carlisle. He vivido tanto como he podido, pero siento que ya ha llegado mi hora de dejaros. Sé que os cuidaréis unos a otros como la gran familia que sois.

-Que somos Bella.

Asentí.

Prométeme que nunca dejarás que les pase nada. Cuídalos como si fueran tus propios hijos Carlisle.

-Son hijos míos, Bella, desde el mismo día en que vinieron al mundo.

Me sentí más tranquila tras esas hermosas palabras.

Mi querido nieto se acercó a mí. Era el más pequeño de todos y apenas tenía 2 años.

-¿Tas bien, abu?-preguntó con esa enorme inocencia que reflejaba su perfecto rostro de ángel.

-Si mi pequeño-dije acariciando su cobriza cabellera.

-Toma-dijo tendiéndome una pequeña flor azul, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego se fue corriendo a jugar con sus hermanos. De todos mis nietos, este era el que más pena me costaba dejar. No porque lo quisiera más sino porque me parecía tan pequeño e indefenso que en lo único en que podías pensar era en protegerlo. Pero él estaría bien. Mis hermanos se encargarían de que nada les pasara.

Llegados a este punto ya nada me retenía aquí. Al fin podría descansar con total tranquilidad. Sabía que el momento había llegado, y mi familia también lo supo. Todos se pusieron a mi alrededor observándome con tristeza y amor. Miré sus rostros uno por uno. Los amaba a todos y eso nunca cambiaría.

No era necesario un gran discurso para expresar todo lo que sentía.

-Los llevaré conmigo siempre-susurré- a donde quiera que vaya, los guardaré como el mayor tesoro en mi corazón. Nunca lo olviden. Los amo. Hasta siempre…-lo último que sentí fue una pequeña mano agarrando la mía, y los sollozos rotos de los demás.

***

No había nada más que oscuridad a mí alrededor. Me sentía sumamente asustada y me encontraba en medio de la nada sin ropa y con mis brazos rodeando mis rodillas mientras enterraba mi frente entre mis brazos. Temblaba, pero no de frío. No hacía frío. Tampoco calor. Realmente no sentía nada y no sabía si soportaría pasar el resto de la eternidad en esta posición. El solo pensamiento me hacía querer matarme, pero no tenía sentido puesto que ya estaba muerta. Y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en este lugar, pues nada era capaz de indicármelo. Entonces de repente sentí calor. Un calor agradable y placentero y mi corazón muerto comenzaron a palpitar con fuerza. Miré a mí alrededor y a lo lejos pude divisar una pequeña luz blanca que se hacía más grande conforme se acercaba a mí. "No es el infierno" pensé "Nada puede ser peor que lo que sentía hasta hace unos momentos"

Poco a poco la vi crecer hasta el punto de taparme los ojos debido a que había estado en la oscuridad mucho tiempo. Cuando conseguí acostumbrarme los abrí lentamente, e inmediatamente mi cuerpo se relajó y ya solo quise llorar.

Edward se encontraba justo delante de mí con la sonrisa más dulce y llena de amor que nunca había visto. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, con calidez. Una calidez que expresaba todo lo que me echó de menos durante todos estos años.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote-me susurró al oído.

-Estaba algo ocupada-dije aferrándome más a él.

-Sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recordaba. Incluso más.

Me separé inmediatamente dándome cuenta de que mi cuerpo desnudo ya no era lo que solía ser.

-No mientas, ya no soy la chica de 17 años de la que te enamoraste. Mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo y los años no se han hecho invisibles en él.

-Bella-dijo agarrando mi mano y poniéndose detrás de mí. Agarró mi mentón y lo levantó hacia delante-mírate.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. El espejo que acababa de aparecer en frente de mí mostraba a Edward abrazando a una chica joven y bonita. Nunca pensé en mí como bonita, pero era lo que veía en ese momento. Mí cuerpo, mí apariencia, de vuelta a la juventud.

-¿C-cómo es posible?-pregunté mientras rozaba mi mejilla.

-Inconscientemente has elegido tu imagen de 17 años al morir. Como decía, aunque tuvieras 200 años para mí seguirías siendo igual de hermosa.

Me giré y lo miré a los ojos. Él me devolvió la mirada con tanta pasión que too mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-Te amo-susurré.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Para siempre?

-A partir de ahora y hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Y así, en medio de la nada, nos fundimos en un beso eterno. Un beso que ya nunca tendríamos la necesidad de romper, pues ya no habían barreras entre nosotros. Ahora, ya podíamos ser felices, juntos para siempre jamás…

---

Y en esa pequeña cueva donde ambos confinaron su amor, tras muchos derrumbamientos y siglos de antigüedad, una pequeña roca se acurrucaba entre los escombros, con una escritura que a pesar del tiempo y la erosión, seguía tan brillante como el día en que fue llevada a cabo. Un grabado eterno con dos únicos nombres uno al lado del otro. Muestra de la gran valía de esa promesa, Edward y Bella.

*****Fin*****

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FIN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ voy a llorar¡¡¡¡¡¡ mi primer fic terminado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no me lo puedo creer¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **

**Antes que nada darles las gracias a todas las que habeis seguido este fic y me habéis apoyado con vuestros reviews¡ ha sido una experiencia muy bonita para mi y de verdad que se lo agradezco mucho chicas¡¡ las adoro¡¡¡ Tambien les comunico que no tardare mucho en volver a subir ya que tengo en marcha mi sigueinte fic asi que no se me vayan muy lejos¡¡ jajajajaja**

**Sinceramente muchisimas gracias a todas, ha sido todo un honor escribir este fic y la mayor satisfaccion saber que lo siguienron.**

**Con todo esto me despido hasta proximamente (no es mucho me tomare unos dias libres) y volveré con nuevo armamente, segurisima de que si lo siguen les encantara¡¡ **

**Espero que les guste¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


	30. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Mis niñas¡¡ como andan?? jajaja

Envio esto porque muchas me digeron que las avisara cuando subiera mi nuevo fic.

Asi que como no conozco otra forma de hacerlo y muchas de ustedes me agregaron esta historia a favoritos, pues ya les aviso por aqui.

Espero que les guste tanto como esta.

Pasense por mi perfil, la nueva historia se llama rosas y espinas. Solo hay 4 no tiene perdida jajajajaja.

Besitos, Sele.


End file.
